Osterfanfiction
by VampireKira
Summary: Was passiert, wenn unsere 4 Freunde zu Ostern campen fahren - oder Chiaki im Osterhasenkostüm?


Osterfanfic

So hallo, da bin ich wie versprochen mit einer Osterfanfic. Ich muss dazu sagen, das ich diesmal ein wenig mehr Zeit hatte und daher auf gewissen Rechtschreibfehler achten werde, nicht so wie beim letzten Mal. Rotwerd

Gomen verbeug, ich hoffe meine Valentinsfanfic-Leser freuen sich über diese Story, sie ist allerdings keine Fortsetzung der V-FF also nicht das ihr euch unnötig Fragen stellt...

(Das passiert bei meinem Ausdruck bestimmt schon oft genug)

Ich muss mich unbedingt bei Gitanija bedanken, denn bevor ich angefangen zu schreiben, habe ich mich mit ihr darüber unterhalten und wir kamen zu super Ideen, sie hat wie eine Muse gewirkt und somit mich beflügelt sofort anzufangen mit dem Schreiben, also los geht's.

Sugar

Zum Einstieg:

Maron weiß das Sindbad nicht ihr Feind ist und langsam wachsen ihre Gefühle für ihn. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, das Sindbad Chiaki ist. Miyako hegt keine Gefühle für Chiaki, sondern himmelt Yamato an, also sind die beiden zusammen. Maron hegt gewisse Gefühle für Chiaki, zweifelt aber an diesen, da sie immer den Streit ihrer Eltern vor sich sieht und nicht verletzbar werden will. So nun genug des Einstieges, sonst langweile ich euch noch bevor die Story überhaupt angefangen hat g viel Spaß, ach noch was nebenbei, das Ostereiersuchen ist bei dieser Geschichte erst am Ostermontag, also bitte nicht wundern...

„Ah endlich haben wir Osterferien, das wurde aber auch Zeit!" meckerte Maron auf den Weg nach Hause. Chiaki, Miyako und Yamato gingen neben her. „Nun habe ich endlich Zeit mich nur um dich zu kümmern, mein Engel!" sprach Chiaki und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sofort wand sich Maron aus seiner Umarmung. „Chiaki, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, das ich mit solch einen Playboy wie du einer bist nie etwas unternehmen werde!" sprach Maron. Chiaki zog einen Schmollmund und sah Maron einen Moment kräftigst in die Augen, bis diese sich seinem Blick entzog. „Also soll ich euch mal was sagen, so wie ihr mit einander redet, könnte man glatt denken, das ihr verheiratet seid!" scherzte Miyako. „Was ich und er, nie!" sagte Maron schnell und knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite, damit sie in Zukunft eine solche Bemerkung sein lassen würde. „Aber Maron ich muss dich glaube ich an etwas erinnern!" Maron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was denn?" „Du hast doch wohl nicht vergessen, das wir über die Osterferien campen fahren oder, ich habe schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen!" Maron fiel es blitzartig wieder ein. „Stimmt ja, das wird bestimmt toll, nur wir beide alleine!" Miyako schüttelte den Kopf. „Maron, du hast wohl ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb, oder? Yamato und Chiaki begleiten uns, hast du das denn schon wieder vergessen?" verhalten blickte Maron in Chiakis Gesicht, dieser grinste nur zurück und zwinkerte ihr dann zu, was ihr die Röte ins Gesicht steigen lies! Sie fasst sie an den Kopf. Womit habe ich das verdient Am Wohnblock angekommen verabschiedete sich Yamato mit einem Kuss von Miyako. Maron sah mit einem traurigem Blick zu, was Chiaki mitbekam. Er zog sie rein in den Wohnblock. „Du siehst traurig aus, ist was nicht in Ordnung!" Maron schüttelte den Kopf, als beide in den Fahrstuhl einstiegen. „Nein, nein ist alles in Ordnung" „Ich dachte schon, du bist eifersüchtig auf Miyako!" sprach er ruhig. „Wie kommst du darauf, ich freue mich für sie, endlich nervt sie mich nicht mehr!" Obwohl wir nur noch selten was zusammen unternehmen, seitdem sie mit Yamato zusammen ist dachte sich Maron und ihr Blick bekam wieder etwas trauriges. Chiaki brachte sie vor ihre Tür. „Du bist traurig, das ihr nicht mehr so viel unternehmt wie früher, habe ich Recht?" fragte er sie, während er lässig an die Wand gelehnt war. Maron stand vor ihm und senkte den Kopf. Warum weiß er eigentlich immer was in mir los ist Zaghaft nickte sie. Das nahm Chiaki als Anlass, drehte Maron einmal, sodass sie an der Wand stand. Dann beugte er sich nahe zu ihrem Ohr. „Solltest du wirklich ein mal einsam sein, komm zu mir!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was ihr ein angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er strich zaghaft mit seiner linken Hand über ihre Wange um ihr dann eine Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, sanft weg zu streichen. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht mein Engel!" und verschwand schneller als Maron was sagen konnte in seinem Appartement. Maron musste sie an der Wand gestützt halten. Wow, was für ein Gefühl Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand über die Stelle der Wange die er zuvor berührt hatte. Noch immer konnte sie einen wohltuenden Geruch der Hände wahrnehmen. Maron atmete tief durch. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee dich zu verlieben, das bringt sowieso nichts schallte sie sich selbst, bevor sie mit wankenden Schritte in ihre Wohnung ging.

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn als Jeanne hatte sie heute noch einen Auftrag, und da Fin im Himmel war, hatte sie immer ganz schön viel Arbeit, aber Sindbad war ja da. Mit dem Gedanken an ihn lies sie sich in ihre Badewanne sinken. Sehr oft hatte er sie beschützt und schon oft hatte er ihr einen Kuss geraubt, zum Schluss hatte sie sich nicht mehr dagegen gesträubt, innerlich. Sie sagte ihm zwar immer das er das unterlassen sollte, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe wohl. Deswegen freute sie sich schon auf heute. Sie würde wieder mit ihm Seite an Seite kämpfen. Als Jeanne war sie jemand anderes und konnte sich ganz anders geben. Oft schon hatte sie mit ihm nach einem Kampf geredet über Gott und die Welt. Er wusste wer sie in Wirklichkeit war, doch Maron wusste nicht wer er war. Und das machte ihn zu etwas besonderen, etwas geheimnisvolles und mystisches lag in seiner Person und genau dieses unantastbare spiegelte sich in seinen tiefen eis blauen Augen wieder. Maron schloss die Augen und genoß das warme Wasser um sich herum.

„Das Spiel möge beginnen" Jeanne sprang zur Baustelle. Die Dämonen suchen sich auch immer komischere Gegenstände aus dachte sie sich, als sie hinüber zum Gebäude sprang. Es sollte ein neuer Wolkenkratzer in Momokuri gebaut werden. Momentan bestand er nur aus Stahlträgern und ganz oben an der höchsten Stelle des Gebäudes hatte Miyako den Talisman gebracht. Anscheinend denkt sie ich komm da nicht rauf, aber da hat sie sich geschnitten Jeanne schwang ihr Band um den Hals eines Kranes und beförderte sich somit in den werdenden 13 Stock des Gebäudes. „Uff noch 12 Stockwerke und ich bin oben" schnaufte Jeanne als sie anfing einzelne Stahlträger hinauf zuspringen bzw. zu klettern. Als sie ganz oben ankam erblickte sie Miyako vor sich stehen. „Guten Abend du Diebische Elster, war es ein angenehmer Weg nach oben?" spottete diese. „Na ja ein Fahrstuhl wäre mir lieber gewesen!" lachte Jeanne. „Du hast einen großen Fehler begannen, ich bin gesichert du nicht, und noch ist diese Gebäude baufällig, ich hoffe ja du hast ein gutes Gleichgewicht!" höhnte Miyako. Der Talisman lag in ihrer Hand und sie sprang ein Stockwerk tiefer. Durch ihr Seil war sie gesichert. Eine wilde Hetzjagd entstand, bis Miyako nicht aufpaßte, abrutschte und den Talisman fallen lies. Jeanne machte sie keine weiteren Gedanken um Miyako, diese war ja gesichert. Sie sprang dem Talisman hinter her und setzte das Schach Matt, fing die Figur in der Luft auf und schwang ihr Band um eines der Stahlträger. Sie flog quer durch den 15 Stock und wollte auf einen Stahlträger springen, doch sie passte nicht auf und landete schräg, sodass sie sich den Fuß umknickte. Mit Schmerz verzerrten Gesicht hielt sie sich den Knöchel. Sie wankte, denn der Schmerz breitete sich in ihr aus wie ein pochendes Geräusch, sie hörte noch jemanden ihren Namen rufen, bevor sie weg rutschte und vom Gebäude flog.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in mitfühlende eis blaue Augen, die in ihre blickten. „Jeanne wie geht es dir?" fragte Sindbad besorgt und half ihr beim sich Aufsetzen. „Danke, ganz gut, wo bin ich?" sie sah sich um und erkannte wenige Sekunden später einen Ortsteil aus Momokuri. „Wie komm ich hier her?" Sindbad kniete immer noch über ihren Körper und sah sie tiefgründig an. „Du bist vom Gebäude gefallen, zum Glück war ich da und hab dich aufgefangen, den Sturz hättest du sonst nicht überlebt!" sprach er leise und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn dankend an und lächelte. Er half ihr beim Aufstehen. Sie wollte einige Schritte gehen, doch knickte sofort ein. Sindbad fing sie auf und sie landete weich in seinen Armen. Er wollte sie wieder loslassen, als er spürte wie sie sich an ihn drückte und seine Nähe suchte. „Danke" flüsterte sie leise und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Er umarmte sie fester und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihre Gesichter waren ganz dicht bei einander. „Ich danke Gott, das ich die Aufgabe nicht alleine erledigen muss!" dann legte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und atmete schneller, was sich aus ihrem schnellen Herzschlag entwickelte. Sindbad spürte ihren heißen Atem an seinem Hals und er hatte das Verlangen nach mehr, doch er wusste genau, das sie das nicht zu lassen würde. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause und dann verarzten wir deinen Fuß, du musst morgen doch wieder fit sein!" sprach er sanft und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange, das er Handschuhe trug machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus, auch dadurch konnte sie seine starken und zugleich zarten Finger spüren. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und sprang von Dach zu Dach. Jeanne kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Bis jetzt waren sie immer gute Freunde gewesen und konnten über alles reden und auch einige Zärtlichkeiten hatten sie sich gegenseitig geschenkt, wobei es nie weiter als eine Umarmung ging. Außer wenn er ihr mal wieder einen Kuss stahl. Sie kamen bei Maron zu Hause auf den Balkon an und er setzte sie leise auf den Boden des Balkons, aber immer noch hielt er sie an sich gestützt. „Psst, wir dürfen nicht so laut sein, sonst wacht Chiaki auf, er ist einfach zu neugierig!" flüsterte Jeanne leise. Sindbad lächelte und wurde auch ein wenig rot, was aber niemand im dunklen der Nacht erkennen konnte. Er brachte Jeanne in die Wohnung, sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah Sindbad, der vor ihr stand eindringlich ein. Bei ihm brauchte sie keine Angst haben, er kämpft mit ihr und kann dadurch als unschuldiger nicht verletzt werden, bei ihm konnte sie Gefühle zulassen, sie vertraute ihm mehr als jemanden anderen, weil er alles über sie weiß. Sindbad beugte sich über sie und löste ihre Schleife aus dem Haar. Als Maron seine Brust vor ihrem Gesicht spürte atmete sie den wohltuenden Duft seines Körpers ein. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin um sich ihren Fuß genauer zu betrachten. „Hmmm... immer der gleiche Fuß!" scherzte er leicht. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Knöchel, darauf bedacht Maron nicht zu verletzen. Maron seufzte leise auf. „Leg dich mal bitte hin, dann kann ich den Fuß verbinden, sodass du wenigstens schmerzfrei auftreten kannst!" Maron tat wie ihr geheißen und legte sich auf den Rücken. „Wo hast du Verbandzeug?" fragte er. Maron deutete auf das Badezimmer und Sindbad verschwand.

Als er wiederkam lag Maron noch immer so, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Er musste einmal kurz tief einatmen. Halt dich ja zurück befahl er sich selbst. Sei froh, das sie dir vertraut Er ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich an das Fußende. Dann begann er sanft ihren Knöchel zu bandagieren. Als er fertig war, sah er zu Maron auf und bemerkte, das sie Augen geschlossen hatte und jeder einzelne seiner Berührungen genoss. Er stand auf, ging ans Kopfende und beugte sich über sie. „Hast du sonst noch Schmerzen?" Maron öffnete die Augen und wieder versank sie in dein seinigen so wunderschönen Augen. „Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, denn sein Nähe brachte ihre Stimme zum schweigen. Er lächelte sie an und strich mit seinen Händen, die jetzt keine Handschuhe mehr trugen, sanft über ihre Stirn. Dann beugte er sich näher zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Maron schloss die Augen und als sie diese wieder öffnete, waren ihre Gesichter so nahe beieinander, das sie seinen Atmen auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie hob ihre Hand und lehnte diese an seine Wange. „Ich bin so froh das ich dich habe!" sprach sie leise. „Ich werde es nie zulassen, das du...!" doch sein Satz wurde von Maron unterbrochen, die ihren Zeigefinger und den Mittelfinger auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte. Wie, als ob es nicht wahr wäre strich sie mit ihren Finger die Konturen seiner zarten und geschmeidigen Lippen nach. Sindbad schloss die Augen und genoss diese zarte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Er wusste wieviel er für sie empfand, aber er wusste nicht ob sie etwas für ihn empfand.

Maron nahm ihre Finger von seinen Lippen und legte ihre Hand wieder an seine Wange. Diesmal reagierte er schmiegte sich mit geschlossen Augen in ihre Hand. Ihre Gesichter waren immer noch sehr Nahe und er stütze sich rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab. Als er seinen Kopf ein wenig senkte, ob nun beabsichtigt oder nicht fielen ein paar Strähnen seinen kristallblauen Haare in Marons Gesicht. Wie einen Schleier versuchte sie die Strähnen zu durch forsten um seine Augen zu finden. Ihr Augen wanderten durch seine Strähne wie durch einen dunklen Tunnel dessen Ausgang in Licht gehüllt war und vom Schein seiner Augen beeinflusst wurde. Als sie mit der rechten Hand die Strähnen beiseite geschoben hatte und seine Augen sie durch dringlich musterten, wie ihre Reaktion auf seine Nähe war, lies Maron ihre linke Hand die bis jetzt noch an seiner Wange gelehnt hatte in seinen Nacken wandern und zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich. Sindbad überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, konnte dem Gefühl ihrer Nähe nicht widerstehen und seine Lippen suchten die ihre. Maron schloss genussvoll die Augen und entgegnete den Kuss ihres Gegenübers. Sindbad, verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion und zu gleich überwältigt von dem zarten und Weichen Kontrasten ihre Lippen, die ihm freiwillig Antwort gaben auf den sachten Versuch ihre Lippen zu berühren, knickte mit den Ellenbogen ein und lag nun ganz auf dem Körper seiner Geliebten. Die Angst, das er zu schwer war, wurde ihm sobald genommen, als Maron ihn mit einer festen Umarmung noch näher zu sich drängte. Die Nähe seines Körpers machte sie nervös und zu gleich kribbelig, die Gefühle in ihr explodierten, noch nie habe sie jemanden so vertraut, noch nie jemanden aus freien Stücken geküsst. Sie atmete schneller und sog die Luft durch die Nase ein, da sie die Trennung der Lippen nicht verursachen wollte. Als sich ihr Brustkorb hob entfachte das ein Feuer in Sindbads Augen mit dem Drang ihr Näher zu sein wirkten seine Augen auf den ihrigen, die geschlossen waren. Er spürte jede einzelne Bewegung ihres grazilen Körpers und war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, als Maron auch noch ihren Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge den Einlass gewährte. Zwar tat sie das langsam und zögerlich, als sie aber seine Zunge in ihren Mund spürte verlor sie die Angst und gab sich ihm völlig hin. Er erforschte zum aller ersten Mal ihren Mund, und die Gefühle in seinem Körper schwirrten unbeherrscht umher. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen seufzte er im Einklang mit Maron auf. Unwiderruflich tanzten ihre Zungen im ungleichmäßigen Takt ihres Atems.

Mühsam trennten sich ihr Lippen und mit immer noch schnellerem Atem sahen sie sich in die Augen. Noch einmal senkte er seinen Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss, nur sachte mit der Bewegung, das er seinen Kopf wieder hob. Maron sah ihm in die Augen, sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Sie zog ihm zu sich. „Ich weiß das du gehen musst, bitte bleibe nur noch einen Moment und halt mich fest!" hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Sindbad nickte, legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete einladend seine Arme. Maron nahm die Einladung an und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, die noch immer vom starken Beben seines pochendes Herzen durchzogen wurde. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und schloss die Augen. Im regelmäßigem Takt strich er ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte nur ein dünnes Kleid an und die Rundungen ihres Körper drückten gegen seine Brust. Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte Maron wohl gesehen, wie rot sein Kopf glühte. Marons Körper beruhigte sich und sie schlief in seinen Armen glücklich ein. Auch Sindbad, der vor hatte schnell wieder nach Hause zu kommen, weil Access sonst wieder Terror machen würde, schloss die Augen und ehe er sich versah war auch er eingeschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Maron lag noch immer in seinen Armen. Er sah auf sie hinab und lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig traurig. Warum kannst du mich als Sindbad akzeptieren, ja mich sogar küssen, aber nicht als Chiaki Er strich ihr über das Haar, dann stand er behutsam auf, darauf bedacht, das sie nicht aufwachen würde. An der Balkontür angekommen drehte er sich nochmals um und lächelte, als er sah, das Maron verschlafen zu ihm sah. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte sprang er in die Nacht. Was sie nicht wusste er sprang nur einen Kreis, landete auf dem neben Marons liegenden Balkon und verwandelte sich zurück. Einen Moment noch stand er auf seinem Balkon.

Maron war sofort aufgesprungen, als sie realisierte, das Sindbad verschwunden war und sie ging auf den Balkon. Sie lehnte sich auf die Brüstung und atmete die kühle Frühlingsluft ein. „Warum kannst du nicht bei mir bleiben" sprach sie leise. Chiaki der sich hinter der Wand versteckte, als er Maron hörte schloss die Augen. Ich würde ja gerne, aber ich liebe dich zu sehr... „Sindbad ich bin für eine Woche nicht hier, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse..." sprach Maron wand sich um und ging in ihre Wohnung. Chiaki seufzte. „Eine Woche habe ich die Möglichkeit dir nahe zu sein, wie soll ich das aushalten, ohne dem Verlangen nach deinen zarten Lippen, die ich schon jetzt vermisse, nachzugeben?" sprach er, wandte sich um und verschwand auch in seiner Wohnung.

„Maron nun komm schon, das kann doch nicht sein, dass du selbst in den Ferien verschläfst!" klopfte Miyako an ihre Tür. Seufzend senkte sie den Kopf. „Oh man was für eine Trantüte!" sagte sie zu sich. Chiaki stand nur lächeln und lässig an die Wand gelehnt. Ihre Sachen waren schon im Taxi verstaut und Yamato würden sie am Bahnhof treffen. Maron öffnete putzmunter die Tür. „Guten Morgen, herrliches Wetter, lasst und schnell gehen!" sprach sie, als sie Miyako um den Hals fiel um ihr guten Morgen zu sagen. „Was ist denn mit dir los, hast wohl was besonders schönes geträumt oder was?" „So in etwa lächelte Maron!" Chiaki drehte sich um, um die aufkommende Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Maron und Miyako gingen an ihm vorbei. Als sie am Fahrstuhl standen drehte sich Maron zu Chiaki um und sah ihm in die Augen. Die Luft zwischen den beiden heizte sich auf. Maron kam der Ausdruck dieser Augen bekannt vor, aber sie vermochte nicht zu sagen woher. Sie versuchte zu ergründen, was er dachte, denn in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Sehnsucht aber auch Traurigkeit wieder. Maron zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus, noch nie hatte solch einen Ausdruck bei Chiaki gesehen. Als Chiaki ihre Reaktion sah lächelte er sie an. Doch Maron sah das es nur ein aufgesetztes Lächeln war. Miyako unterbrach den Augenkontakt der beiden. „Hey hört auf zu flirten, das könnt ihr später noch genug machen, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verpassen wir unseren Zug!" sprach sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Marons Augen rum. Diese nickte und folgte Miyako in den Fahrstuhl. Chiaki senkte seinen Kopf und folgte den beiden.

Die Autofahrt zum Bahnhof verlief schweigend, Maron sah aus dem Fenster. Sie überlegte, weshalb sie gestern darauf bestand, das Sindbad bei ihr bleiben soll. Ihr kam Chiaki in den Sinn. Sie lag schon oft in seinen Armen, er hatte sie so oft getröstet und dann diese eine Nacht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Rückblick - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maron wachte zitternd auf. Wieder dieser Traum, ihre Freunde haßten sie und ihre Familie hatte sie verlassen. Sie war ganz alleine. Dann hatte sie Fin verlassen und Sindbad hatte sich gegen sie gewandt und ihr erklärt, das er für Satan arbeitet. Sie hatte ihre Kraft sich in Jeanne zu verwandeln wegen ihrer emotionalen Schwäche verloren. Maron setzte sich auf und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib. Wie ein kleines Kind suchte sie das Bett ihrer Eltern. Stummer Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen. Sie fand sich vor Chiakis Wohnung wieder und ging hinein, als sie vor seinem Bett stand wachte er auf. Maron weinte immer noch. „Maron, was ist denn los?" sprach er leise, als er sie vor seinem Bett stehen sah. Maron wischte mit ihren Händen die Tränen aus den Augen, doch sie kamen immer wieder nach. Chiaki wusste nicht was er machen sollte, also rückte er zur Seite und schlug seine Bettdecke zu Seite, mit der stummen Aufforderung, dass Maron sich zu ihm legen sollte. Maron ging auf das Bett zu und legte sich neben ihn, sofort versteckte sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und weinte immer noch, aber leise und ohne Geräusch. Chiaki deckte Maron und sich zu und legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. Wahrscheinlich hat sie schlecht geträumt Maron war es egal, das sie weinte, bei ihm tat sie das, ihm konnte sie vertrauen, da war sie sich sicher. Er strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken, bis ihre Tränen versiegten und sie ruhig einschlief. Chiaki lag noch lange wach und beobachtete Maron. Seit diesen Abend wusste er, das er sie liebt und das er es nie zulassen würde, dass sie verletzt werden würde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Rückblick Ende - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maron seufzte innerlich auf. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, das sie für Sindbad und Chiaki die gleichen Gefühle empfand, doch sie würde sich nie mit Chiaki einlassen, das stand für sie fest. Sie würde angreifbar werden. Er ist ein unschuldiger und sollten die Dämonen wissen, wieviel sie für ihm empfindet, dann könnte er leicht zum Ziel werden. Das würde sie niemals ertragen. Sie sah in Chiakis Richtung. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Irgendwas scheint ihn zu bedrücken dachte sich Maron. Chiaki spürte ihren Blick und drehte sich zu ihr um, einen Moment lang war wieder dieses Band zwischen ihnen. Doch Maron durchbrach den Blick und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Am Bahnhof angekommen trafen sie auf Yamato, der Miyako sofort in seine Arme schloss. Chiaki und Yamato trugen die Sachen der Mädels, die Zelte allerdings wurden von den Mädels selbst getragen. Sie erreichten ihren Zug und setzten sich in eine Kabine. Da sie nirgends 4 Sitze fanden, trennte sich die Gruppe und da Miyako darauf bestand mit Yamato in einem Abteil zu sitzen, saßen letztendlich Chiaki und Maron alleine in einem. Sie verstauten das Gepäck und setzten sich am Fenster gegenüber. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Maron starrte aus dem Fenster und auch Chiaki tat es ihr gleich. Irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm, das sie einen anderen geküsst hat. Chiaki sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte nicht wie Maron ihn beobachtete. Erst als sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte sah er zu ihr herüber. „Ich wollte mich nur noch mal bedanken!" Chiaki runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür denn?" „Damals, als ich einfach Nachts in dein Zimmer kam, tut mir Leid!" sprach Maron und senkte ihren Kopf. „Das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun, außerdem empfand ich es als schön neben dir im Bett zu liegen!" scherzte er um die traurige Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. „Oh denk bloß nicht das ich das noch mal mache!" sprach Maron und drehte ihren Kopf weg. „Sag niemals nie, ich wette du bist schneller bei mir, als du dir das vorstellen kannst!" „Und wie kommst du darauf, ich glaube wir hätten dich vorher von deinem Vater untersuchen lassen sollen!" scherzte Maron und tippte ihm gegen die Stirn. „Vielleicht hast du ja irgendwas mit deinem Kopf?" lachte sie. Als Chiaki ihre Hand an seiner Stirn spürte fasste er diese und küsste sie. „Ja ich bin krank, krank vor Liebe zu dir!" Maron wurde rot und entzog ihm schnell wieder ihre Hand. „Bitte lass das!" „Du siehst aber so süß aus, wenn du rot wirst!" Maron drehte sich weg und sah wieder aus dem Fenster und ignorierte ihren Gegenüber. Die Fahrt verlief weiterhin ruhig und beide sprachen kein Wort mehr.

„Oh ist das schön hier!" sprach Miyako, als sie am See ankamen. „Ja da hast du recht, es ist wirklich herrlich hier" Maron streckte sich. Sofort umarmte Chiaki sie von hinten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Nichts ist schöner als du es bist!" Maron wurde rot, wand sich aber aus seiner Umarmung. „Chiaki würdest du das bitte unterlassen!" geiferte sie ihn an. Miyako und Yamato lachten. „Echt wie ein altes Ehepaar!" sprachen beide wie im Chor. Maron drehte sich weg und ging zum See. Die Umgebung war herrlich aufgebaut. Hinter ihrem Platz war ein großer Wald, dann kam eine kleine Wiese, wo sie bleiben wollten und dann war da noch der See. Ein Steg war auch da. Früher muss dieser Platz wohl mal bewohnt gewesen sein. Der See endete in einem kleinen Sandstrand. Weit und breit nur Natur, der lange Marsch hierher hatte sich gelohnt. „Maron kommst du bitte, wir wollen die Zelte aufbauen!" rief Miyako ihr zu. Schon kam sie zu den anderen gelaufen.

„Also wir haben 2 große Zweimanzelte und ein großes Einmanzelt für unsere Utensilien, wie Stühle und Taschen. Das heißt Yamato und ich teilen uns ein Zweimanzelt und Maron und Chiaki!" kombinierte Miyako. Maron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Was soll ich, niemals!" Miyako sah sie entgeistert an. „Wieso denn, ist doch alles in Ordnung!"

Maron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah abfällig zu Seite. „Wer weiß, was er anstellt, wenn wir alleine sind!" spottete Maron. Chiaki zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich. „Ich? Ich tu doch gar nichts!" sagte er unschuldig. Maron blickte zu Boden. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss. „Es wird bestimmt nicht regnen, das heißt die Sachen können draußen stehen bleiben, ich übernachte im Einmanzelt!" Sie ließ keine Gegenargumente gelten und die anderen gaben sich geschlagen. „Ich wette mit dir, heute Nacht kriecht sie zu Chiaki, sie hat doch viel zu viel Angst alleine!" flüsterte Miyako zu Yamato. „Sag mal du willst die beiden auch unbedingt zusammen bringen, oder?" fragte sich ihr Freund. Miyako lächelte. „Schau sie dir doch an, sie sind das perfekte Paar!" „Hmmm, genau wie wir!" Yamato zog seine Freundin zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Hey ihr beiden hier wird nicht rumgeknutscht, wir haben was zu tun!" brachte Chiaki die beiden aus einander. „Mensch Chiaki, lass sie doch" fuhr ihn Maron an. „Ne, sonst werde ich nur noch eifersüchtig!" „Auf Miyako?" „Nein, das ich dir nicht so nahe sein kann!" grinste Chiaki. Maron lief wieder rot wie eine Tomate an. „Los jetzt wir haben was zu tun!" lenkte Maron vom Thema ab und alle machten sich an die Arbeit. Erst wurden die Zelte nach einander aufgebaut. Die Zelte waren so groß, das man darin stehen konnte. Dann der Tisch mit den Stühlen. Rings um die Zelte und dem Platz wurden Fackeln aufgestellt. Die Getränke und die Fressalien, die kühl gehalten werden mussten, wurden in Tüten getan und dann ins Wasser gestellt. Mit Bändern aber an den Pfosten des Stegs festgemacht um zu verhindern, das sie abtrieben. Sie machten die Feuerstelle fertig und umkreisten diese mit großen Steinen, dann holten sie sich große Holzpflöcke aus dem Wald, die sie als Sitzgelegenheit um die Feuerstelle legten. Frisch Wasser Kanister und Grill hatte Miyakos Vater schon einen Tag zuvor hier her gebracht und somit hatten sie alles aufgebaut. Sie taten ihre Schlafsäcke und Luftmatratzen in die Zelte und setzten sich dann an dem Tisch um ihre vollbrachte Arbeit zu bewundern. „Also das sieht ja aus, als ob wir hier her ziehen würden?" lachte Maron. „Na ja eine Woche ist ja auch nicht gerade kurz.

Sie köpften eine Flasche Sekt und stießen an. „Auf den Karfreitag und auf eine erholsame Woche!" sagten alle im Chor, dann tranken sie ihren Sekt. Zum Abendbrot aßen sie heute nur die Verpflegung, die sie von zu Hause mitgebracht hatten, weil sie zu müde waren um zu kochen oder zu grillen. Es war schon dunkel und alle beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Miyako und Yamato wollten im Zelt verschwinden. „Hey ihr beiden!" beide drehten sich zu Chiaki um, dieser grinste sie von oben bis unten an. „Keine Unanständigkeiten, verstanden und seit nicht so laut!" Beide wurden rot, verschwanden dann aber im Zelt. Maron saß am Strand und starrte auf das Wasser, Chiaki setzte sich neben ihr. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, kommst du mit?" fragte er. Maron drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. „Darauf fall ich nicht rein, ich gehe auch schlafen, aber in mein Zelt!" Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zelt. Chiaki seufzte. „War ja nur ne Frage!" dann stand er auf und ging auch in sein Zelt. Er zog sich um, sodass er nur noch eine Boxershorts anhatte und legte sich in seinen Schlafsack, denn er nur als Decke benützte, da es, obwohl es erst April war, schon recht warm war. Er lag allerdings noch lange wach und dachte über dies und jenes nach, obwohl klar war, dass alles auf Maron zu lief.

Maron hatte sich in ihren Schlafsack eingemümmelt und schloss die Augen. Doch sie war sehr unruhig. Sie hörte Geräusche in der Nähe ihres Zeltes und saß wieder senkrecht auf ihre Luftmatratze. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte es nicht eingestehen, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie legte sich wieder hin und versuchte den Gedanken der Angst zu verdrängen. Sie schlief ein. Sie träumte davon, wie sie im Zelt lag und aus dem nahe gelegenen Wald ein Mann kam. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, sie spürte nur, wie er immer näher kam und dann ihr Zelt öffnete, auf sie zu kroch, seine Hand um ihren Hals legte und zudrückte.

Mit einem Schrecken war Maron wieder wach. Sie suchte ihre Uhr. Es war gerade mal 1 Uhr, sie hatte nur 2 Stunden geschlafen. Sie zitterte. Der Alptraum lies ihr keine Ruhe und als sie ein dumpfes Knacken aus dem Wald hörte sprang sie auf. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst. Sie kroch aus ihrem Schlafsack und ging aus ihrem Zelt. Sie stand auf dem Platz im dunklen der Nacht. Sie fröstelte, da sie nur ein Nachthemd trug, was zu mal nicht fiel verbarg. Wieder hörte sie ein Geräusch und drehte sich um, da sah sie einen Schatten am Waldrand vorbei huschen. Innerlich schrie sie auf, doch äußerlich zitterte sie nur. Schnell ging sie auf das Zelt von Chiaki zu und öffnete dieses und setzte sich an den Rand der Luftmatratze, dann schloss sie das Zelt hinter sich. Noch immer zitternd sah sie auf den verschlossenen Eingang des Zeltes. Sie fror immer noch. Hinter ihr hörte sie Chiaki seufzen, der sich im Schlaf umgedreht hatte und auf den Rücken lag. Langsam kroch sie auf ihn zu. Süß, wenn er schläft Maron zitterte immer noch und beschloss sich unter seinen Schlafsack zu kuscheln. Sie rückte dabei aber soweit wie möglich von ihm ab. Was sie nicht wusste war, das Chiaki wach war, er war aufgewacht, als er den Reisverschluss des Zeltes gehört hatte. Maron legte sich auf den Rücken und zog den Schlafsack bis zum Kinn. Sie seufzte auf und schloss ihre Augen, hier würde ihr nichts geschehen. Sie erschrak, als Chiaki sich in ihre Richtung drehte und einen Arm um sie schlang. Er lag jetzt auf dem Bauch und sein Gesicht ruhte in Marons Halsbeuge. Sie hielt die Luft an, denn seine Nähe und das so Plötzliche überraschte sie. Sie sah auf ihn runter, bemerkte aber, das er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er schläft Als Maron die Wärme seinen Körpers spürte, war ihr Aufregung gelegt und sie genoss das Gefühl. Sie gab auf dagegen anzukämpfen und kuschelte sich nun tiefe in den Arm von Chiaki. Dieser lachte zufrieden in sich hinein. Maron schloss die Augen und dank der spendenden Wärme die ihr Chiaki gab schlief sie schnell ein. Diesmal blieb sie traumlos. Auch Chiaki schlief, sobald er vernahm, das sich Marons Atemzüge normalisiert hatten, ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Maron auf und sah in Chiakis Gesicht, was ganz nahe dem ihrigen war. Sie spürte immer noch seinen Arm um ihren Bauch. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten sie lächelte leicht. Als sie ihm nochmals ins Gesicht sah, öffnete er verschlafen die Augen. „Chiaki!" sprach Maron erschrocken und richtete sich auf. Auch Chiaki richtete sich auf und streckte sich. „Guten Morgen mein Engel, hast du gut geschlafen?" Chiaki war es, so kam es Maron vor, vollkommen egal, das sie hier bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Sie hingegen empfand es als relativ peinlich und wurde rot. Dennoch nickte sie. Gerade hatte sich ihre Röte wieder normalisiert, als sie etwas entdeckte und japste und ihr Gesicht nun mehr als Rot war. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Chiaki sah sie verunsichert an und dann an sich herunter. Scheiße jetzt war es an ihm rot zu werden. Das war ihm nun ja, mehr als peinlich und er wusste nicht mit welchem Argument er die Situation überspielen sollte. Also versuchte er es auf die lässige Art und Weise. „Tja Maron, kannst mal sehen, was du bei mir bewirkst!" Maron wurde noch röter, was schon gar nicht mehr ging. Sie senkte ihren Kopf noch tiefer, doch irgendwie verleitete dieser Anblick immer wieder dazu hinzu sehen. Chiaki war die Situation immer noch mehr als peinlich also versuchte er nochmals die Stimmung aufzulockern und warf Maron ein Kissen ins Gesicht. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!" sagte er mit gespielter kindlicher Stimme. Innerlich aber verfluchte er sich. Warum muss ich gerade heut ne Morgenlatte bekommen Maron ging aber auf das Spiel ein, weil auch sie diese peinliche Situation überwinden wollte. Also war sie das Kissen zurück und traf Chiaki direkt im Gesicht ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, griff sie nach dem zweiten Kissen und feuerte gleich hinterher. Eine Kissenschlacht brach aus und beide vergaßen vollkommen die Situation. Aber als Maron auf einmal über Chiaki lag und ihn mit einem Kissen ins Gesicht drückte, spürte sie dennoch etwas verräterisch gegen ihr Bein drücken. Diesmal jedoch sprach sie es nicht an und ging mit den Worten. „Ich werde mich jetzt mal umziehen!" aus dem Zelt. Draußen angekommen atmete sie erst einmal stark durch. Sie wusste nicht, was die Gefühle in ihr, ihr sagen wollten. Denn als sie Chiakis Männlichkeit spürte hätte sie ihm am liebsten geküsst und ihm gezeigt, das sie genauso empfand wie er, aber dennoch erschreckte sie das Gefühl. Sie ging in ihr Zelt und zog sich um.

Chiaki lag immer noch auf den Rücken und als Maron aus dem Zelt ging sah er an sich hinunter und fand die Ursache, weshalb sie so abrupt aufgestanden war. Er seufzte. Mein Gott Chiaki, das du dich aber auch nicht unter Kontrolle hast er wunderte sich, das Maron nicht komplett aufgeschreckt war, sondern doch eher ruhig. Er besann sich seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und machte sich dann für den Tag fertig. Draußen trafen sich dann alle zum gemeinsamen Frühstück. Maron schafft es nicht Chiaki an zu sehen, denn dann musste sie immer an heute morgen denken. Sie aßen alle in Ruhe und Miyako sprach das an, was sie gestern vermutet hatte. „Na Maron, wohl doch bei Chiaki geschlafen, oder?" „Ähm,...ich...ja!" Miyako lachte leise. „Na dann Chiaki sende ich die Vorwarnung zu dir zurück, keine Unanständigkeiten und seit nicht so laut!" feixte Yamato. Chiaki senkte den Kopf, nur zu ungern erinnerte er sich an die Situation von heute morgen. „Oh seit wann bist du denn so schüchtern, oder lief da heute Nacht schon was"! lachte Miyako und zwinkerte Maron zu. Diese errötete und stand auf. „Ich geh mir kurz die Beine vertreten" schon verschwand sie in Richtung Wald. „Was ist denn nun los?" fragte Yamato überrascht. „Nichts, ich hole sie schon zurück, macht ihr heute mal den Abwasch, wir machen das dann heute Abend, okay?" fragte Chiaki, stand auf und folgte Maron. Miyako und Yamato sahen sich nur an und grienten sich an. „Wußte ich doch, das da was läuft"

Chiaki lief hinter Maron her. Als er ihren Namen rief blieb sie stehen. Er stand hinter ihr. „Maron es tut mir Leid!" Sie drehte sich um. „Was tut dir Leid!" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Na ja wegen heute morgen!" Maron kicherte. „Dafür kannst du doch nichts oder hast du in Biologie nicht aufgepasst!" Chiaki stand ein wenig perplex vor ihr, er dachte es wäre ihr sehr unangenehm gewesen und nun das...

„Ich bin nur aufgestanden, weil ich den dummen Sprüchen von Miyako ausweichen wollte, sie denkt wirklich, das zwischen uns was läuft...!" Chiaki trat einen Schritt näher an Maron. „Wäre es so schlimm, wenn sie Recht hätte?" fragte er leise und strich ihr dabei übers Haar. Maron seufzte und nahm seine Hand weg. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht!" Das verpasste Chiaki einen Stich in seinen Herzen. „Liegt es an den Gefühlen zu mir?" Maron schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht!" „Was dann, wenn auch du mich liebst und ich dich liebe, warum können wir dann nicht zusammen sein?" fragte er verzweifelt. Maron wand sich von ihm ab. „Du bist ein unschuldiger..." Mit diesen Worten lies sie ihn stehen. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. „Bitte mach es mir nicht noch schwerer!" dann ging sie ohne auch nur auf ihm zu achten. Chiaki stand da und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Was meinte sie damit, ich bin ein unschuldiger Er grübelte kam aber zu keinem Entschluss. Also ging auch zurück zu den anderen. Die hatten schon alle Vorbereitungen für das Osterfest am Sonntag getroffen, damit waren die Lose gemeint.

Miyako rief alle zu sich und sie versammelten sich um den Tisch. Sie begann zu erklären.

„Auf dem einen Haufen seht ihr vier Zettel, jeder von uns wird sich gleich einen Zettel nehmen, auf einem dieser Zettel ist ein X drauf. Das X zeigt an, wer dieses Jahr den Osterhasen spielen muss und alle Eier verstecken muss. Das Kostüm liegt im dritten Zelt, wo Maron ja nun ausgezogen ist. (Miyako musste leicht grinsen und Chiaki sah zu Maron hinüber, obwohl sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will, will sie in einem Zelt mit ihm schlafen). Auf dem zweiten Stapel seht ihr 4 Röhrchen. In jedem Röhrchen ist ein Zettel in einer bestimmten Farbe. Das wird die Geschenkfarbe sein. Die wir nachher laut verlesen. Wer jemanden also ein Geschenk machen möchte, der muss die Verpackung in dieser Farbe herrichten, damit wir nachher beim Suchen, nicht die Falschen Eier /Geschenke erwischen." Alle hatten das verstanden und jeder erhoffte sich nicht den Osterhasen spielen zu müssen. Als erste wurde der Zettel gezogen mit dem X. Alle stöhnten auf, entweder aus Erleichterung oder aus dem Grund, das derjenige den Osterhasen spielen muss. Niemand wusste wer es war und es war auch strengstens untersagt dieses Geheimnis zu verraten.

Dann wurden die Röhrchen gezogen.

Folgende Auslosung lag vor:

Maron – Rot

Chiaki – Blau

Yamato – Braun

Miyako – Lila

„So damit haben wir auch das geklärt!" „Was wollen wir heute unternehmen?" fragte Chiaki in die Gruppe. „Also ich bin ja dafür, das wir uns den Nachmittag von der Frühlingssonne bräunen lassen und am Abend in die Stadt gehen um ein bisschen zu shoppen, dank meines Vaters weiß ich das hier alles Geschäfte rund um die Uhr aufhaben!" schlug Miyako vor. Die Gruppe nahm den Vorschlag einstimmig an und sie zogen sich um. Schon seit Februar war es hier so warm gewesen, das der Boden aufgewärmt war und selbst das Wasser war so angenehm, das man hätte baden gehen können. (Das ist jetzt künstlerische Freiheit, also seht das nicht so eng)

Maron und Miyako legten ihre Handtücher auf den weißen Sand und legten sich mit den Bauch darauf. Die Jungs wie immer stürzten sich ins kühle Nass. Nach einer Weile stand auch Miyako auf um zu Yamato ins Wasser zu gehen. Maron lag weiterhin auf dem Handtuch und döste.

Als sie auf einmal eine kalte Hand im Nacken spürte. Drehte sie erschrocken den Kopf in Richtung der Person. „Chiaki, musste das sein!" grinsend lies er sich auf seinen Handtuch neben ihr nieder. Schnell war auch er von der Sonne getrocknet. „Maron?" „Hmmm?" „Darf ich dir den Rücken eincremen!" „Ein Nein würdest du sowieso nicht akzeptieren, oder?" Chiaki grinste und griff nach der Sonnenmilch. „Richtig!" „Also gut!" Maron legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme und schloss die Augen. Bevor Chiaki jedoch Creme auf den Rücken verteilte glitt er mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken entlang. Maron bekam eine Gänsehaut und seufzte auf. Eigentlich hätte sie das nicht zulassen dürfen, aber seine Hand entfachte auf ihrer Haut ein Feuer, welches sie nicht bändigen konnte. Sachte strich er unter ihren Bikiniverschluss und öffnete diesen. „Chiaki?" sprach Maron ein wenig heiser. „Keine Sorge, nachdem ich dich eingecremt habe mach ich ihn gleich wieder zu!" sprach er ruhig. Maron immer noch ein wenig nervös senkte ihren Kopf und schloss wieder die Augen. Chiaki verteilte etwas Sonnenmilch auf Marons Rücken und begann diese sanft ein zu massieren. Erst unten, im Nierenbereich, dann weiter höher, bis er schließlich die Schultern erreicht hatte. Maron seufzte unweigerlich auf, obwohl sie solche Geräusche zu verhindern versuchte. Chiaki lies seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern und genoss die warme seidige Haut seiner Geliebten. Als er die Seiten eincremte, hätte er sich fast dazu hinreißen lassen, sie umzudrehen und sie zu küssen, doch er schaffte es sich zu beherrschen und massierte Maron weiter.

„Siehst du, die beiden passen einfach perfekt zusammen!" Sprach Miyako, als sie vom See aus Maron und Chiaki beobachtet. Yamato nahm sie von hinten in den Arm und hauchte ihr zarte Küsse auf den Nacken. „Ja da magst du wohl recht haben!" brachte er unter seinen Liebkosungen hervor. Miyako drehte sich zu ihm um und beide versanken in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Maron wusste nicht wie lange Chiaki sie eingecremt hat, jedenfalls war sie eingedöst. Als sie nun aufwachte spürte sie streichelnde Finger auf ihren Rücken und als sie ihren Kopf nach links drehte, sah sie Chiaki, der mit geschlossenen Augen über ihren Rücken streichelte. Sofort bekam sie eine Gänsehaut, als er ihre Wirbelsäule nachfuhr. „Wo sind Yamato und Miyako?" flüsterte Maron leise. Chiaki nahm sofort seine Hand von ihren Rücken und schloss wieder ihr Bikinioberteil. „Gomen!" „Schon okay?" lächelte Maron Chiaki lieb an. „Miyako und Yamato sind im Zelt, sie sagten sie wollen noch ein wenig schlafen gehen, weil wir heute Abend doch lange weg bleiben wollen." „Hmmm...wollen wir ne Runde schwimmen gehen!" sprach Maron. Chiaki nickte und beide machten sich auf den Weg ins Wasser. Chiaki war schon bis zum oberen Bündchen seiner Boxershorts im Wasser. Maron tapste mit ihren Füßen noch vorne rum. „Uhh das ist aber ganz schön kalt, am besten wir lassen das doch lieber!" sprach sie und wand sich um, doch das ließ Chiaki nicht zu. Er lief zu ihr und nahm sie auf den Arm. Einen Arm unter ihrer Kniebeuge, den anderen unter ihrem Rücken. „Chiaki was soll...!" „Nicht so eilig, du wolltest baden gehen, jetzt gehen wir auch baden!" Chiaki schritt mit Maron, die sich vehement wehrte, weiter ins Wasser. Als er knapp über dem Bauchnabel im Wasser stand, sodass Maron das kühle Nass noch nicht berührt hatte blieb er stehen. Maron meckerte immer noch und klammerte sich fest an Chiaki. Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals gelegt und sie zog sich immer näher an ihn. Als er stehen blieb verstummte sie. Chiaki spürte jetzt vermehrt die Nähe von Maron und ihren Körper, er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Chiaki lass mich bloß nicht los!" sagte Maron, obwohl sie die Zweideutigkeit nicht merkte. „Ich könnte dich immer in den Armen halten!" flüsterte Chiaki. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie nahe sie ihm war und verstummte. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Nein Maron lass dich bloß nicht fesseln, denk daran, was passieren könnte wenn... Doch es war zu spät, als Maron in seine Augen blickte vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Diese ehrlichen braunen Augen, die sanft auf den ihrigen ruhten, sahen sie eindringlich an. Sie schienen alles zu wissen und nichts zu fürchten. Sie schaffte es nicht ihre Augen von ihm zu wenden. Jetzt als sie seinen Körper fixierte spürte sie seinen nackten Oberkörper an ihre Seite und sie spürte das Verlangen jeden Millimeter dieses Körper zu erforschen. Wie in Trance löste sie eine Hand von der Umarmung und strich Chiaki eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf diese Haarsträhne und ließ sie verspielt durch ihre Finger gleiten. Als sie dabei Chiakis Wange berührte stoppte sie ihre Bewegung und ruhte ihre Hand gegen seine Wange.

Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen entgegen. Wie sehr spürte sie das Verlangen ihn jetzt zu küssen. Noch immer sah sie in seine Augen und auch erlag dem Drang sie zu küssen und sehnte ihren weichen Lippen entgegen. Kur bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten stoppte Maron. Ein unschuldiger Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wand dann ihren Kopf ab. „Maron...ich..." versuchte Chiaki anzufangen, Maron zog ihre Hand zurück. Dann durchbrach sie die Stimmung. „Würdest du mich bitte wieder aus dem Wasser bringen, ich möchte nicht mehr baden!" sprach sie ruhig, aber doch ein wenig abwesend, als ob sie es aus sich erzwungen hatte das zu sagen. Chiaki nickte und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg Richtung Strand. Er trat auf irgendetwas spitzes und ließ mit einem leisen Schrei Maron los. Nur um sich dann sein Fuß zu halten. Maron fiel ins Wasser und tauchte klitschnass wieder auf. „Chiaki was sollte denn...!" doch als sie sah, das Chiaki sich unter Schmerzen den Fuß hielt und auf der Stelle umhersprang, machte sie sich sofort Sorgen. „Chiaki alles okay?" Chiaki nickte nur, doch Maron sah die Situation anders. Sie stützte Chiaki und gab ausdrückliche Befehle. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Zelt und verarzten deinen Fuß und danach legen wir uns hin und schlafen, denn der Abend wird so wie Miyako schon sagt sehr lang werden!" Chiaki wagte nicht zu widersprechen und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zelt.

Chiaki lies sich auf Anweisung von Maron auf den Rücken fallen und zog sein Bein an, um es dann auf den Schoß von Maron zu legen. Maron hatte eine Schüssel mit Wasser, ein Tuch und Verbandszeug besorgt. Nun saß sie da und fing an die Wunde zu säubern. „Wenn es weh tut sag es ruhig!" Chiaki lächelte leicht gequält und versuchte tapfer zu sein. Wie Maron diagnostiziert hatte, ist Chiaki in eine Scherbe getreten. Sanft tupfte sie das Blut und den Schmutz um die Schnittwunde herum ab. Der Schnitt erwies sich als nicht so schlimm, aber damit Chiaki nicht so viel Blut verlor, desinfizierte sie die Wunde und verband sie sorgfältig. Dann gab sie Chiaki noch eine Schmerztablette, damit er jetzt erst einmal ohne Schmerzen schlafen konnte. Maron die jetzt erst dazu kam sich abzutrocknen zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie kuschelte sich in ihren Schlafsack fror aber immer noch. Chiaki, der das merkte nahm Maron ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Arme und zog sie auf seine Brust. Maron wollte was dagegen sagen doch Chiaki verwehrte es. „Du hast mir eben geholfen und jetzt frierst du, lass mich dich als Wiedergutmachung wärmen, ein Nein akzeptiere ich nicht!" Maron, die ihren Schlafsack nur als Decke benutzt hatte, lag jetzt halb auf Chiaki. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und die rechte Seite ihres Körpers lag auf dem Seinigen. Ihr rechts Bein lag zwischen den seinigen. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel an seinen Körper. Chiaki deckte Maron separat mit ihrem Schlafsack zu und Maron und ihn zusammen mit seinen. Dann legte er beide Arme um Maron (Unter dem Schlafsack) und strich ihren Rücken auf und ab, damit ihr warm wurde. Maron hatte sich schon bei seinem Satz nicht mehr gewehrt und lag nun bequem halb auf ihm und versenkte ihren Kopf freiwillig in seiner Halsbeuge. Beide waren ruhig. Nach einer Weile, als Chiaki dachte, das Maron eingeschlafen war, fing er an leise zu erzählen. „Maron ich weiß nicht warum du mich abweist. An den Gefühlen liegt es nicht, das hast du selbst gesagt. Vertrauen tust du mir auch, sonst würdest du in den Nächten nicht zu mir kommen. Also warum willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?" sprach er im flüsternden Ton. Maron war wach und hatte nur die Augen geschlossen, als sie seine Worte vernahm schmerzte ihr Herz, zu gerne würde sie mit ihm zusammen sein, ihn jetzt küssen und ihm alles erzählen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Er war ein unschuldiger und durfte nicht mit in die Sache verwickelt werden. „Unschuldiger...was meinst du damit?" sprach Chiaki, bevor auch er in einen Schlaf driftete. Maron lag noch wach und als sie an Chiakis Atem merkte, das er schlief beugte sie sich hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Es tut mir leid!" dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seine Halsbeuge und schlief auch ein.

Sie schliefen lange und wachten erst gegen Abend auf.

19.00 Uhr:

Maron öffnete als erste die Augen und beugte sich hoch um zu sehen ob Chiaki noch schlief. In dem Moment öffnete auch er die Augen und lächelte sie an. Dann beugte er sich leicht hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sofort wand sich Maron ab. „Chiaki, was soll das?" fragte sie ihn, als sie von seinem Körper krabbelte. „Also wenn du dich nur traust wenn ich schlafe, muss ich wohl am Tage die Führung übernehmen!" grinste er sie an. „Du warst noch wach?" sprach Maron verwundert und ohne jegliches Kommentar ging sie aus dem Zelt. Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht Chiaki fasste sich an den Kopf, folgte ihr dann aber. Draußen trafen sie auf Yamato und Miyako, die etwa zeitgleich mit ihnen wach wurden. Yamato und Miyako hatten allerdings nur Augen für sich selbst. „Hey ihr beiden, alles klar?" rief Maron zu ihnen, als sie auf diese zuging. „Was, ja alles klar!" Maron ging zu Miyako und zog sie von Yamato weg, sie wollte mit ihr alleine reden. Chiaki gesellte sich unterdes zu Yamato und begann auch mit ihm ein Gespräch.

Miyako und Maron:

„Na wie läuft es mit dir und Yamato?" „Einfach super!" Miyako wurde rot

„Ich habt doch nicht etwas?" flüsterte Maron. Miyako wurde rot und konnte nur nicken. Freudig und quietschend sprang Maron ihre Freundin um den Hals. „Das freut mich für dich!" „Und du und Chiaki, wie läuft es zwischen euch!" Maron wurde ruhiger und ein wenig traurig. „Er empfindet nicht das gleiche wie ich für ihn, das hat er mir selbst gesagt!" log Maron. Tut mir Leid Miyako Miyako war sprachlos. „Was, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, er meinte doch..." „Lass es gut sei Miyako, ich habe mich damit schon abgefunden!" Miyako nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

Yamato und Chiaki:

„Na Yamato alles klar bei dir!" „Klar kann nicht besser sein!" „Hast dich endlich getraut bei Miyako?" „Hmmm?" „NA du weißt schon...!" „Ja hab ich!" „Cool!" Chiaki sah zu den Mädels. „Und bei dir und Maron!" Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat zwar gesagt, das sie viel für ich empfindet, ich sagte ihr auch, das ich auch viel für sie empfinde, aber aus irgendeinen anderen Grund weicht sie mir aus!" „Tut mir Leid!" „Ja mir auch..." „Soll ich mal mit Miyako reden, vielleicht weiß die ja was?" „Hmmm ich weiß nicht, entweder Maron sagt es mir selbst oder ich...!" er verstummte. „Schon okay ich rede mit Miyako und werde dir dann Bescheid sagen!" er klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter! „Das wird schon!" Chiaki nickte und sie gingen zu den Mädels.

Sie packten alle ihre Sachen, die sie für den heutigen Abend gebrauchen konnten und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt. Vorne gingen Yamato und Miyako, Hand in Hand und hinter ihnen gingen Chiaki und Maron, die sich allerdings an schwiegen. „Miyako, Chiaki hat mir erzählt, das Maron ihn abweist, kennst du vielleicht den Grund?" Miyako zog die Stirn kraus. „Das ist doch kein Wunder, immerhin hat er Maron gesagt, das er sie nicht liebt!" „Was, das ist doch Blödsinn, zu mir hat Chiaki gesagt, das Maron die gleichen Gefühle für ihn empfindet, wie er für sie, und das sie ihn dennoch abweist!" Miyako hob ihre Hand zum Kinn. „Das kam mir doch gleich so merkwürdig vor, Maron versucht wohl mich zu täuschen, damit ich nicht versuche die beiden zu verkuppeln, aber wieso?" Yamato wusste auch keinen Rat. „Ich werde Chiaki sagen, was Maron zu dir gesagt hat, vielleicht hilft ihm das ja weiter!" sprach Yamato ruhig. Dann lies er sich nach hinten fallen und ging nun neben Chiaki. Maron lief nach vorne zu Miyako, damit sie nicht so alleine laufen muss.

„Chiaki, ich habe mit Miyako geredet!" „Und, was hat sie gesagt?" „Ich glaube es ist wichtiger, du weißt was Maron zu ihr gesagt hat!" Chiaki zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie sagte ihr, das du zu Maron gesagt hast, dass du sie nicht lieben würdest...!" „Was, das ist doch absurd, so was habe ich nie gesagt!" In Chiaki zog sich alles zusammen. „Wieso sagt sie so was?" fragte Chiaki sich eher selbst. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht redest du noch mal mit ihr!" Chiaki nickte. „Das ist gewiss!" Dann gingen sie schnellen Schrittes weiter, wobei Chiaki Maron den ganzen Abend ignorierte.

In der Stadt angekommen, beschlossen sie erst einmal einkaufen zu gehen, die Geschenke für Morgen. Dann beschlossen sie in die Disco zu gehen. Während Yamato mit Miyako ausgiebig tanzte, stand Maron meist alleine auf der Tanzfläche rum. Chiaki ignorierte sie absichtlich, er fühlte sich sehr verletzt. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, das er ihr nichts bedeutet und dass machte ihm innerlich wütend. Wieso ignoriert er mich, was habe ich getan? fragte sich Maron vermehrt. Sie wurde traurig, in ihren Gedanken sah sie, was mit ihr passieren würde, wenn Chiaki nicht mehr für sie da sein würde. Um nicht an solch ein Schicksal zu denken, tanzte sie sich den Frust von der Seele. Einiges Jungs gesellten sich zu ihr und tanzen mit ihr. Als Chiaki das sah verzog sich seine Miene noch mehr. Sie scheint ja sehr viel Spaß zu haben Er drehte der Tanzfläche komplett den Rücken und sog weiter an seinem Drink, der mittler weilen schon warm geworden war. Gegen 12 machten sich alle 4 wieder auf den Weg zum Zeltlager. Miyako und Yamato gingen schnellen Schrittes vor, sodass Maron und Chiaki zurückfielen.

Sich gegenseitig an schweigend trotteten sie neben einander her. Chiaki hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt und ging ohne auch nur ein Ton zu sagen neben Maron her. Maron hatte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper gekreuzt und trug ihr Tasche somit. Ihr war die Situation irgendwie unangenehm. Einerseits wollte sie mit Chiaki alleine sein, doch dann schaltete sich ihr Warnsystem ein unschuldiger , anderseits hatte Chiaki sie den ganzen Abend ignoriert, also wollte es wohl gar nicht hier mit ihr alleine sein.

„Chiaki?" sprach Maron leise und hielt an. Auch Chiaki hielt inne, reagierte aber nicht auf seinen Namen. Maron ging leisen Schrittes auf Chiaki zu, bis sie nahe hinter ihm stand. „Chiaki, warum tust du das?" „Warum tue ich was?" sprach er ein wenig spitz. Maron senkte ihren Kopf. „Warum ignorierst du mich...!" „Weil dir es anscheinend unangenehm ist, sich mit mir abzugeben!" sprach er scharf. Maron war sprachlos, und antwortete schnell. „Das ist nicht wahr, wieso sollte es so sein!" Chiaki antwortete nicht. „Chiaki es tut mir weh, wenn du..." schon wurde sie von Chiaki unterbrochen, der sich schnell um gedreht hatte. „Es tut dir weh? Weißt du wie weh du mir getan hast, in dem du anderen sagst, das ich keine Gefühle für dich hege, indem du mich als bösen dastehen lässt, verschweigst, wieviel ich für dich empfinde, meine anscheinenden nicht vorhandenen Gefühle gibst du auch noch als Grund an,. Das wir nicht zusammen sind..."Chiaki verstummte. Maron erschrak, als er so plötzlich seine Stimme gehoben hatte. Sie senkte wehmütig ihren Kopf, als sie die Worte, die durchaus wahr waren aus seinem Mund vernahm. Chiaki hatte noch immer die Hände in den Taschen und stand nun seinerseits mit gesenkten Kopf vor Maron, aber nur um die leicht aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen. „Ich...ich mein...es...tut...es tut mir Leid" stotterte Maron mit zittriger Stimme. „Warum? Warum sagst du so was, obwohl du genau weißt das es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht?" „Ich, es war so leichter für mich es zu akzeptieren, das wir nicht zusammen sein können!" sprach Maron nun schon fast flüsternd. Chiaki hob sein Gesicht und sah Maron an, die immer noch zu Boden sah. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine Reaktion die ihn in schwierigen Situationen immer wieder half. „Maron?" Angesprochene hob bei dem sanften klang ihres Namen den Kopf und wurde von den Augen ihres Gegenübers durch dringlich gemustert. „Maron? Liebst du mich?" fragte er gedrückt und eine Sanftheit von unermesslichen Wert für die Konfrontation umspielte seine Worte. Marons Augen weiteten sich und ihr Körper zuckte zusammen. Dann senkte sie sachte ihren Kopf. „Ja, aber ich...!" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, schon wurde sie von Chiaki zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen verschlossen die ihrigen. Marons Augen waren geweitet von der Überraschung der Bewegung, doch dann begann sie diese langsam zu schließen. Fast hätte sie sich seinem heißen Leidenschaftlichen und zärtliche Gefühl hingeben, doch dann reif sie sich in Erinnerung, wie Schmerzhaft die Trennung von ihm sein würde, würden die Dämonen erfahren... Sie löste sich von ihm und stieß ihn weg. „Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht!" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und lies den Kopf gesenkt. „Maron? Ich versteh das nicht, warum können wir denn nicht zusammen sein?" Chiaki ging auf sie zu. „Bitte, warum machst du es mir so schwer!" Er kam ihr noch näher an legte seine Hände an ihre Schulter. „Maron?" sprach er sanft. „Bitte, versteh mich doch!" „Liegt es an mir, habe ich was falsch gemacht?" sprach er und seine Hände ruhten noch immer auf ihrer Schulter. Maron schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, es liegt nicht an dir, nur an mir, ich bin Schuld, und nur ich kann es verhindern!" „Verhindern? Was verhindern, Maron worum geht es eigentlich!" Maron schluchzte. „Ich kann es nicht zu lassen, das man dir weh tut, bitte lass mich alleine, sonst wird man dir weht tun!" Maron weinte stärker und die Tränen kullerten nur so über ihr Gesicht. Chiaki drückte sie an sich und strich ihr mit der einen Hand über ihren Kopf, mit der anderen über ihren Rücken. „Maron, niemand wird mir weh tun, bitte erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen!" Maron drückte sich an ihn. „Ich kann nicht, ich kann dich nicht mit reinziehen, nicht Dich!" weinte sie. „Womit rein ziehen?" Doch Maron schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie will es mir nicht sagen, wie kann ich ihr dann helfen ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er drückte Maron von sich und strich ihr mit seinen Fingern sanft die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hör zu, ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, ich lass dir Zeit, aber bitte tue mir einen Gefallen und erzähle keine Lügen, du kannst immer mit mir reden, da muss so was nicht sein!" sprach er ganz ruhig. Maron schniefte noch einmal kurz, dann sah sie ihn an. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid!" sprach sie leise. „Ist schon okay, nun lass uns zu den anderen gehen, sonst fangen die noch ohne uns zu feiern an!" sprach Chiaki, und legte seinen Arm um Maron. Maron schob seinen Arm wieder weg und sah ihn traurig an. „Hmmm, okay!" sprach Chiaki und machte sich dann stillschweigend mit Maron auf dem Weg zum Zeltlager.

Dort angekommen rochen sie schon das leckere Grillfleisch. Sofort versammelten sich alle um den Grill. „Hmmm...das reicht aber köstlich!" scherzte Maron und leckte sich Begierig mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Als Chiaki das sah musste er sich schon arg zusammen reißen Maron nicht zu sich zu ziehen und die seinigen wieder mit ihren Lippen zu verschmelzen. Aber er hatte ihr versprochen Zeit zu lassen, obwohl ihm ihre Gründe immer noch im Gedächtnis umherflogen. „Setzt euch!" rief Yamato und alle folgten seinen Anweisungen. (denn wer die Grillschürze umhatte war Chef g)

Alle saßen am Tisch, als Yamato das Fleisch servierte. Sobald sich dieser gesetzt hatte, wurde er von Miyako zu ihr gezogen und geküsst. „Miyako, wir wollen essen!" Sprach Chiaki und grinste breit in die Runde. Miyako zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Tut mir ja Leid, aber solch einer Grillschürze konnte ich einfach nicht wieder stehen!" „Vielleicht sollte ich die auch mal anlegen, Maron, küsst du mich dann auch?" fragte Chiaki und zog danach eine kleine Schnute. Maron konnte einfach nicht wieder stehen und gab Chiaki einen kleinen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mehr bekommst du nicht!" Chiaki, der die Reaktion nicht erwartete hatte, war überglücklich und zog Maron zu sich. Doch diese entwand sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung und warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu, das doch bitte zu unterlassen.

Yamato und Miyako sahen sich kichernd an. „Anscheinend haben die beiden wieder alles geklärt!" flüsterten sie leise. „Hey was flüstert ihr denn da, könnt ihr so was nicht Abends im Zelt machen, wenn ihr alleine seid!" kicherte Chiaki. Miyako und Yamato wurden beide rot und Chiaki bekam Marons Ellenbogen in der Seite zu spüren. Das Essen begann und alle aßen mit Hunger und alberten rum.

Nach dem sie den Abwasch erledigt hatten, begann Chiaki und Miyako damit die Drinks zu mixen. So viel, das nicht einmal ein Schluckspecht mithalten könnte. Während es sich Yamato am Feuer bequem gemacht hatte, saß Maron am Steg und starrte auf den brach liegenden See, der sachte, ganz leise kleine Wellen an den Strand trieb. Chiaki gesellte sich mit einer Flasche gemixten zu Yamato und beide unterhielten sich köstlich, zwischendurch tranken sie etwas, aber darauf bedacht, bei Gesinnung zu bleiben. Miyako hingegen machte sich mit einer Flasche gemixten und zwei Gläsern auf den Weg zu Maron.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzte?" Maron sah zu Miyako hoch und lächelte sie an. „Seit wann fragst du denn, ob du etwas darfst?" scherzte Maron. Miyako konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich hab uns was zu trinken mit gebracht!" sprach Miyako und hielt die Flasche hoch. „Schön, dann schenke mal was ein!" Gesagt, getan! „Ich hoffe nur ihr habt nicht allzu viel Alkohol drin, ich vertrage doch nicht so viel!" Miyako zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du willst mich doch wohl nicht abfüllen?" „Ach wo, wie könnte ich denn?" beide mussten Lachen und stießen auf den wunderschönen Abend an. Sie unterhielten sich über alte Zeiten (höhö sie sind mit ihren 16 und 17 Jahren auch schon so alt g), was sie schon lange nicht mehr getan hatten. Aus Absicht ließen sie das Thema Jungs aus, denn sie wollten die schöne Stimmung nicht vermiesen. Sie tranken unbeabsichtigt ein wenig mehr als geplant und fingen unweigerlich an zu lallen. Anscheinend waren sie stark angetrunken. Sie quatschten nur noch Blödsinn. Nach einer Weile hatte sich diese Stimmung gelegt und sie waren komplett besoffen. Sie lachten nicht mehr, sondern sprachen über ernste Dinge, wenn auch ein wenig belustigt. Nach einer Weile sah Miyako auf die Uhr. „Und..wie spät ist es!" sprach Maron mit einigen Schwips dazwischen. „Hmmm?" Miyako brauchte ne Weile, bevor sich ihr Blick geklärt hat. „1.30 Uhr, sei mir...Nicht böse, aber ich gehe mal zu Yama..yamto...Yamato!" Maron musste lachen. „Miyako du bist ganz schön anjetrunken!" Miyako sah sie an und musste auch lachen. „Du aber auch!" Dann machte sie sich schweigend und ein wenig schwankend auf den Weg zu ihrem Liebsten.

Chiaki und Yamato, die die ganze Zeit geredet hatten, hatten kaum was getrunken und bemerkten nun wie Miyako auf sie zu kam. „Oh, die schwankt aber ganz schön!" sprach Chiaki belustigt. „Hmmm... ich würde sagen zuviel deiner Drinks!" grinste Yamato und fing Miyako in seinen Armen auf, als diese vor ihm zum Schwanken kam. Alle drei mussten lachen. „Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig, deine doofen Drinks sind daran Schuld, ach was soll es, wir hatten halt viel Spaß!" sprach Miyako und lies sich mit Yamato am Feuer nieder und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Chiaki wollte die beiden nicht weiter stören und ging mit dem Satz „Ich wird mal nach Maron sehen!" Richtung Steg. Maron saß immer noch still schweigend, ihr Beine baumelten über dem Wasser und sie versuchte einiger Maßen klar denken zu können, doch der Alkohol im Blut versagte ihr das. Ach ist doch egal, bin ich halt mal besoffen, na und sagte sie sich selbst. Selbst in ihrem Kopf lallten ihre Worte, beängstigend.

Chiaki setzte sich neben Maron auf den Steg. „Schöner Abend, nicht?" Maron sah zu Chiaki und dann wieder auf das Wasser. „Ja, ganz schön schön!" sprach sie und konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Was ist denn daran so lustig?" fragte Chiaki. „Schön schön, schön schön, ich bin ja so doof!" lachte Maron. Chiaki sah sie fragend an. „Du verträgst echt nicht viel Alkohol, oder?" Maron nickte, jetzt war es an Chiaki zu lächelnd. „Du wirst dich Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern, nehme ich mal an!" grinste er. „Na und, Mikako, äh----Miyako und ich hatten viel Spaß und haben uns gut unter----halten, ist doch egal, das musste mal sein!" lallte Maron. Beide sahen auf das Wasser. Plötzlich lies sich Maron nach hinten fallen und streckte ihre Arme. „Ummm...schön angenehm!" „Was denn?" „Hier neben dir zu sitzen" dachte Maron ein wenig vernebelt vom Alk. „Was?" fragte Chiaki nach, der sich glaubte verhört zu haben. „Hab ich das eben laut gesagt?" irritiert fragte Maron nach. Chiaki beugte sich über sie, hielt aber dennoch Abstand. „Was ein wenig Alkohol doch bewirken kann?" lächelte er. „Worauf wartest du noch?" fragte Maron leise. Chiaki verstand nicht. „Maron ich glaube du trinkst ab morgen nie wieder Alkohol, du wirst alles vergessen haben, und ich erzähl dir nichts!" spottete er und grinste fies. „Um so besser!" flüsterte Maron, fasste an Chiakis Hemd und zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Aber was... Maron schloss die Augen und alles begann sich zu drehen. Ob das nun der Alkohol verursachte oder das Gefühl was Chiakis Kuss in ihr verursachte konnte sie nicht bestimmen. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich. „Maron, was?" „Ich werde morgen alles vergessen haben, hast du selbst gesagt, also wollte ich etwas machen, was ich bei klaren Verstand nicht gemacht hätte!"

Chiaki richtete sich wieder auf und setzte sich vernünftig hin, Maron tat es ihm gleich. Er sah sie an und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Maron ich will nicht einfach vergessen werden, außerdem werde ich die Situation nicht ausnutzen, entweder du öffnest dich von alleine, wenn du bei klaren Verstand bist, oder wir haben halt keine Zukunft!" sprach Chiaki und strich ihr dann über die Wange und gab ich noch einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. Maron sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte ein Junge so mitfühlend und gerecht sein, so viel Geduld haben, auf etwas was auch aussichtslos erscheinen kann. In Marons Kopf drehte sich einiges und das nicht nur vom Alkohol. Einen Moment war es still. Chiaki öffnete die Flasche die hinter ihm auf dem Steg lag und goß sich was ins Glas um es dann zu leeren. „Lass uns zusammen anstoßen!" bettelte Maron. „Ich denke du hast genug!" „Nein, ich habe heute noch nie mit dir angestoßen!" bettelte sie weiter. „Noch nicht!" „Meint ich doch!" Chiaki gab sich geschlagen, okay aber nur ein Glas. „Wir trinken auf Brüderschaft!" sagte Maron ernst. „Hey, davon war nicht die Rede!" „Jetzt schon!" Maron lächelte ihn von oben bis unten an. Und bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie seinen mit ihrem Arm schon gekreuzt. Er sah bedröppelt drein. „Nu mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich weiß genau das du das auch willst!" Ja aber nicht wenn du das nur tust, wenn du zuviel getrunken hast! vollendete er seinen Gedankengang. Dennoch gab er sich geschlagen, er trank gleichzeitig mit Maron sein Glas aus und beugte sich dann zu ihr rüber um sie zu küssen. Nur sachte berührte er ihre Lippen, bevor er sich wieder von ihr trennte. Er sah sie an. „Du bist erstaunlich!" sprach sie leise. „Wieso?" „Jeder andere Junge hätte die Situation ausgenutzt!" Chiaki kratze sich verlegen am Kopf. In dem Moment goß sich Maron noch ein Glas ein und trank es aus. „Okay!" Chiaki beugte sich zu ihr, nahm ihr die Flasche weg und warf sie Richtung Zeltlager, sodass er im Gras landete. „Das reicht jetzt, du hast genug getrunken!" „Is----über---aupt------nischt-----wahrrrrrrrr!" Lallte Maron jetzt noch mehr, soviel machten bei ihr schon zwei zusätzliche Gläser aus. „Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, morgen wirst du mir dafür danken!" sprach Chiaki und stand auf. Maron saß noch immer. „Du bist nicht der einzige den ich Liebe!" haute sie auf einmal raus ohne das sie mitbekam was sie sprach. Chiakis Atem stockte und er kniete sich zu ihr runter. „Was!" „Ich liebe noch jemanden und er liebt mich auch!" Chiaki wollte nicht ganz verstehen was sie da sagte und fasste sie an den Schultern, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ist er der Grund, warum du nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst?" fragte er traurig. Maron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber mit ihm kann ich zusammen kommen!" „Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?" „Du bist ein unschuldiger, er nicht!" „Was verdammt noch mal bedeutet denn das!" Maron fing an zu lächeln. „Irgendwie habe ich das gerade vergessen...!" Chiaki senkte den Kopf. Verdammter Alkohol Er stand wieder auf. „Na los!" sagte er sanft. „Lass uns schlafen gehen!" Maron stand wackelig auf und als sie auf den Beinen war, fiel sie wieder um, doch Chiaki fing sie auf. Sicher in seinen Armen landete sie weich. Als sie seinen Körper so nahe an dem ihrigen spürte kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme. Als er spürte wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte konnte er den Drang nicht widerstehen und schloss seine Arme um sie. „Warum hast du dich die ganze Zeit dagegen so gewehrt?" Er seufzte. „Weil du es morgen nicht mehr tun wirst!" „Das ist doch ein Grund mehr es heute zu tun?" „Verstehst du das denn nicht, wenn ich es heut darf, werde ich mich morgen danach zehren und wenn ich es dann nicht mehr darf...!" Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und wankte ein paar Schritte alleine. „Tut mir leid das ich dir soviel Sorgen bereite!" Maron senkte ihren Kopf. Chiaki ging zu ihr. „So ein Quatsch, du hast schon soviel Leid ertragen, mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit alleine machst du mich glücklich, da braucht dir doch nichts Leid tun!" Maron sah ihn an. Er konnte diese traurige Stimmung nicht ertragen und begann sie aufzuziehen. „Also, wenn du mich immer so gerne hast wenn du was getrunken hast, dann mixe ihr dir öfter ein paar Drinks!" Entrüstet drehte sich Maron weg. „Oh, und ich dachte du bist anders, du Play----boy!" Chiaki rannte zu ihr und kitzelte sie ab. „Sag noch mal Playboy, aber diesmal bitte in einem Wort!" witzelte er. „Machst du dich etwas über mich lustig!" „Könnt ich doch nie!" Maron lächelte. „Pah, ich geh jetzt schlafen und zwar alleine!" schwankend ging sie auf den Zeltplatz zu, doch auf einmal drohte sie zu kippen. Schon war Chiaki an ihrer Seite. „Na komm!" Er stützte sie. „Wir haben doch den gleichen weg, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen gehen!" Maron nickte. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zeltlager.

Das Feuer glomm nur noch. Yamato und Miyako waren schon im Zelt verschwunden. Chiaki half Maron ins Zelt hinein. Hinter sich schloss er das Zelt. Maron stand ein wenig desorientiert in der Mitte des Zeltes. Chiaki zog sich um und legte sich auf die Luftmatratze. Maron doch ein wenig unbeholfen fing an sich auszuziehen, anscheinend machte ihr die Anwesenheit von Chiaki nicht das geringste aus. Chiaki lief rot an, wie man es hätte selten beobachten können. Maron stand nun in Unterwäsche vor ihm, ihre Hose hatte sie noch um ihre Fußknöchel, als sie zum Schlafsack gehen wollte um ihr Nachthemd raus zu holen stolperte sie über ihre Hose und fiel direkt auf Chiaki. Dieser wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich Marons nackten Körper auf seinem spürte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper und die Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Maron musste erst einmal Luft holen, dann stützte sie sich rechts und links von Chiakis Kopf und beugte sich hoch. Ihre Gesichter waren eng beieinander. Und ihre Augen sahen sich gegenseitig tief in die Seele. „Tut...tut mir Leid!" flüsterte sie. Chiaki der den Drang nicht widerstehen konnte legte seine Arme um ihren nackten Körper und strich mit seinen Händen sanft ihren Rücke auf und ab. „Schon okay, hast du dir weh getan?" Maron schüttelte den Kopf und als sie die zärtlichen Berührungen von Chiaki spürte seufzte sie auf und kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge. Als Chiaki dies merkte hörte er auf. „Nicht, bitte, nicht aufhören!" schnurrte Maron in seiner Halsbeuge und leckte ihm kurz und sanft über den Hals. Chiaki durchströmte ein Energiefluss von Gefühlsmäßigen Wellen und er setzte seine Streicheleinheiten fort. Als er an ihrem BH ankam löste er den Verschluss um ungestört über den Rücken aufwärts und abwärts seinen Weg zu zeichnen. Als Maron spürte, das ihr BH offen war schob sie ihn einfach beiseite, als sie sich dann wieder an Chiakis Brust kuschelte hielt dieser den Atmen an. „Maron..." japste er. Maron beugte sich zu ihm hoch, sodass Chiaki einen Panoramablick auf ihre Vorderseite hatte. Ihm schieß die Röte ins Gesicht und sein Atem wurde schneller. Maron strich ihm über die Wange. „Bitte lass uns den Abend einfach genießen, auch wenn ich mich morgen an nichts erinnern kann, aber so schnell werde ich nicht mehr deine Nähe genießen können!" seufzte sie. Chiaki nickte und drückte Maron wieder in seine Arme. Maron kuschelte ihr Gesicht wieder dicht in seine Halsbeuge und schnurrte zufrieden auf, als er seine sanften Finger über ihren Rücken wandern lies. Sie atmete ruhig und der heiße Atem lies Chiaki regelmäßig erschauern. Er spürte wie ihr nackter Oberkörper gegen seinen Oberkörper drückte und musste auf passen seinen Drang, mehr von ihrem Körper zu erforschen, nicht nachzugeben.

Die Zeit verstrich und Maron schlief dicht an Chiaki gekuschelt unter seinen Berührungen ein. Als dieser das merkte hörte er auf und zog die Schlafsäcke über Maron und sich, dann legte er seine Arme um Maron und schloss auch die Augen. „Sindbad...Chiaki...!" seufzte Maron. Chiaki öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Sindbad? „Natürlich!" fiel es ihm blitzartig ein. Die zweite Person die sie liebt und die sie liebt ist Sindbad, warum bin ich da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen, doch was ist nun die Verbindung zwischen unschuldig und nicht unschuldig? dachte er vor sich hin. Er rief sich einige Möglichkeiten in den Sinn und kam dann auf eine entscheidende Lösung. Über diese Möglichkeit nachdenkend schlief auch er letztendlich ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Maron mit einem ziemlichen Brummschädel auf. Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen und spürte erst einmal, das sie außer einen Slip nichts mehr an hatte und das sie eng an Chiaki gekuschelt geschlafen hatte. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schnappte sich schnell eines ihre T-Shirts und zog es über. Chiaki wachte von der spontanen Bewegung auf und auch er setzt sich auf. „Was...was...ich...mein...wieso!" stammelte Maron, die nicht ein einziges Detail vom gestrigen Abend oder von der gestrigen Nacht hatte. „Hey ganz ruhig, es ist nichts passiert!" sprach Chiaki ruhig. Maron sah ihn an und dann sich. „Was.. wieso...ich mein. (eins, zwei, drei, Maron musste sich erst fassen)...warum hatte ich nichts an und hab bei dir?" ihr schoß die Röte ins Gesicht. „Also du hattest ein wenig viel getrunken und dann..." „Was und dann, was ist passiert?" fragte Maron schnell. „Also jetzt bleibe doch mal ruhig, denkst du wirklich ich würde einfach so über dich herfallen, wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst?" Maron senkte den Kopf. „Nein!" sagte sie leise. „Also, dann lass mich bitte in Ruhe weiter erzählen, sonst kann ich es auch lassen!" „Nein---nein bitte sprich weiter." Chiaki setzt sich erst einmal hin und kramte aus seiner Tasche ein Kopfschmerztablette und hielt diese samt Wasserflasche zu Maron hin. „Danke!" Maron nahm die Tablette dankend an, setzte sich dann auch gemütlich hin und bat Chiaki fortzufahren.

„Du hast gestern mit Miyako am Steg gesessen und ihr habt euch gut unterhalten. Nebenbei habt ihr ein wenig mehr getrunken, als ihr wolltet. Miyako kam dann zum Feuer geschwankt und hat sich zu Yamato gesetzt. Ich wollte lieber nachschauen wie es dir geht und bin zu dir zum Steg gekommen. Ich habe mich neben dich gesetzt und du hast immer wieder den Versuch unternommen mich zu küssen. (Maron schlug die Hände vors Gesicht) Ich habe dem aber nicht nachgegeben!" „Wieso?" „Das hast du gestern auch gefragt und erkläre es dir heute noch mal. Ich will nicht, das du etwas tust, was du heute bereuen würdest, bzw. was du bei klarem Verstand nicht machen würdest!" Einen Moment war es ruhig. Warum kann er nicht Sindbad sein, dann wäre alles viel leichter, halt was denk ich denn da ermahnte sich Maron selbst. Chiaki nahm das Gespräch wieder auf. „Als ich die ins Bett bringen wollte sagtest du mir, das ich nicht der einzige bin den du liebst und der dich liebt!" Marons Augen weiteten sich. Oh Gott, warum musste ich das sagen „Ich hatte nachgefragt, doch du wolltest mir nicht mehr sagen (Chiaki seufzte)!" „Tut mir Leid!" „Ich habe dich dann ins Bett gebracht. Du hast darauf bestanden dich alleine umzuziehen und als du nur noch in Unterwäsche vor mir standest, bist du gestolpert und direkt auf mich gefallen. Ich konnte dem Drang nicht wieder stehen und habe dich umarmt, als dich dann wieder los lies wolltest du das ich die Arme wieder um dich lege und hast dich an mich gedrückt (Chiaki wurde ein wenig rot)!" „Aber wieso hatte ich denn keinen...?" „Den hast du dir selbst ausgezogen, du meintest zu mir du willst den Abend genießen, weil du es ab morgen nicht mehr könntest!" Chiaki schwieg und auch Maron schwieg. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf?" „Ganz gut danke!" Maron fühlte sich lausig, nicht wegen der Kopfschmerzen, sondern weil sich Chiaki so gut um sie kümmert hatte und sie ihn regelmäßig abwies, obwohl sie ihn liebte und selbst das Verlangen hatte ihn zu küssen. Maron beugte sich zu Chiaki rüber und gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke!" „Wofür?" „Dafür das du nicht..." Maron war es peinlich weiter zu reden. Chiaki rückte näher an sie heran und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Es war nicht leicht dem Drang zu wieder stehen, aber ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, das du von alleine zu mir kommst und auch wenn dich ein andere liebt, ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben, denn ich...!" Er fasste Marons Kinn und hob es ein wenig, dann berührte er ihre Lippen sanft mit den seinen. Maron schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Chiaki drückte sie näher an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihr. „...dich liebe!" hauchte er. Dann stand er auf, schnappte sich ein T-Shirt und verschwand aus dem Zelt. Maron saß wie bedröppelt da. Langsam fuhr sie sich über ihre Lippen und erinnerte sich des Gefühls zurück, was sie eben empfanden hatte. Ich muss ihm ein Teil der Wahrheit sagen, vielleicht versteht er es dann kam es ihr durch den Sinn. Dann zog sie sich um verließ auch das Zelt.

Yamato und Chiaki saßen schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Miyako und Maron standen sich gegenüber. „Hast du auch solche Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Miyako heiser. „geht so, Chiaki hat mir schon ne Tablette gegeben!" Miyako grinste sie an. „Muss ja ziemlich heiß bei euch gewesen sein gestern Nacht?" Maron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso?" „Yamato hat mir erzählt, bevor er mich ins Bett gebracht hat, lagt ihr eng umschlungen auf dem Steg und es sah so aus, als ob du Chiaki nicht mehr loslassen wolltest!" sprach Miyako und musterte ihre Freundin. „Es ist nichts passiert, das hat Chiaki mir versichert!" „Und das glaubst du ihm?" Maron sah zu Chiaki und dieser lächelte sie lieb an. „Ich vertraue ihm...!" mit diesen Worten wand sie sich von Miyako ab und setzte sich zu den anderen. Miyako sah ihrer Freundin nach. „Maron du musst dich ganz schön verliebt haben, sonst würdest du ihm nicht blind vertrauen!" sie lächelte und gesellte sich dann auch zu den anderen. Das Frühstück war eher ein Katerfrühstück als alles andere und den Jungs schien es zu amüsieren, was die Mädels heute mitmachen mussten. Da heute Sonntag war beschlossen sie einen Gammeltag zu machen. Sie würden die Vorbereitungen für morgen Treffen und den Rest des Tages faulenzen. Jeder verzog sich in eine Ecke und packte die Geschenke ein, die sie am Vortag gekauft hatten. Dann beschlossen sie zusammen das Essen für morgen und klärten wann sie aufstehen wollten. Als erste fiel der Vorschlag den morgigen Abend doch in der Stadt zu feiern doch letztendlich einigten sie sich darauf einen ruhigen Abend am Strand mit grillen und feiern zu verbringen. Als sie alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten beschlossen sie, das jeder das Tun konnte was er wollte. Während die Jungs wieder mal schwimmen gingen, verkrochen sich Maron und Miyako in ihre Zelte und schliefen noch ne Runde.

Am frühen Abend wachte Maron auf und sie war super drauf, den Schlaf hatte sie gebraucht, jetzt ging es ihr wieder phantastisch und irgendwie war sie sogar super gelaunt, woran das wohl lag?

Sie ging raus und traf auf Miyako. Die Jungs lagen faul in der Sonne und ließen sich bräunen. Maron und Miyako unterhielten sich. Die Jungs standen auf und zogen sich in ihren Zelten um und gesellten sich dann zu en Mädels. „Na wollt ihr heute Abend wieder über den Durst trinken?" scherzte Chiaki. „Nie und nimmer, wer weiß was ich beim nächsten mal alles tun werde!" sagte Maron. Chiaki rückte zu ihr rann und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Also mir hat es gefallen, wenn du so nahe bei mir bist!" Maron wurde rot. „Tja Chiaki, du konntest Maron gestern ja nur schwer von dir halten!" grinste ihn Yamato an. „Ich will ja nicht wissen warum ihr so früh ins Zelt gegangen seit!" konterte Chiaki. Da mussten alle lachen. „Wir haben es jetzt schon 18.00 Uhr, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Essen vorbereiten?" fragte Maron in die Runde. Alle stimmten zu außer Chiaki der lieber noch ne Runde spazieren gehen wollte. „Ja, ja nur zu faul zum arbeiten!" knuffte ihn Maron in die Seite. „Ist ja gar nicht wahr, ich muss nur über etwas nachdenken!" sprach er ruhig, sah Maron tief in die Augen und verschwand dann Richtung Wald. „Hmmm?" Maron zuckte mir den Schultern. Und begann dann mit Miyako den Tisch zu decken, währenddessen Yamato wieder Chefkoch spielte. Heute gibt es gebratenen Fisch. Miyako bereitete das Obst und Maron das Gemüse und Yamato grillte den Fisch. Chiaki war aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt und stand am Strand und warf Steine ins Wasser. „So!" Maron wusch sich die Hände in einer Schale. „Alles fertig!" „Maron warum bist du denn so fröhlich?" „Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin einfach gut drauf!" Miyako grinste sie an. „Ist gestern doch etwas passiert?" „Nein, also nicht das ich es wüßte, es ist bloß einfach toll hier, kann das denn keiner verstehen?" Miyako musste lachen. „Doch kann ich verstehen, vielleicht würdest du Chiaki mit deiner Fröhlichkeit mal anstecken, denn der bläst heute irgendwie Trübsal!" „Klar mach ich!" lächelte Maron und lief los.

„Hey Chiaki!" rief Maron und lief ihm entgegen. Chiaki drehte sich um und als er sie auf sich zu laufen sah, musste er lächeln. Sie ist ja heute so fröhlich Er musste breit lächeln. Maron haute das Lächeln von Chiaki buchstäblich um, denn sie passte nicht auf und stolperte knapp vor ihm über einen Stein und fiel ihm in die Arme und riss ihn mit nach unten. Einen Moment lang wussten beide nicht was los war und mussten erst einmal nach Luft schnappen. Maron tat sich schwer und richtete sich auf. Wie auch schon am Abend zuvor hatte sie eine Hand links und die andere rechts von Chiakis Kopf. Sie stemmte sich hoch und saß auf ihren Knien auch Chiaki richtet sich auf.

(Ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen: Chiaki hat seine Beine lang ausgestreckt und richtet seinen Oberkörper auf. Maron sitzt auf ihren Knien und zwar bei Chiaki auf den Beinen, doch das merkt sie nicht, weil sie ja auf ihren Knien sitz. g ich habe das gerade bildlich vor meinem Auge, kawaii)

„Uhm was war denn das?" sprach Maron leise und hielt sich am Kopf um erst einmal klar denken zu können. „Ich wusste ja nicht, das du so auf mich fliegst!" sprach Chiaki und auch er musste sich erst einmal den Kopf halten. Beide öffneten zu gleichen Zeit die Augen und bemerkten dann erst wie nahe ihr Gesichter bei einander waren. Maron bekam einen leichten rosa Touch um die Wangen rum. „Alles Okay?" fragte Chiaki besorgt Maron. „Ich denk es ist wieder mal mein linker Fuß!" sagte Maron schon fast gehaucht, weil ihr die Puste immer noch fehlte. „Irgendwie hab ich ein Dejavue" witzelte Chiaki. „Wieso?" „Gestern Nacht saßen wir genauso da" „Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte Maron. Chiaki kam ganz nah rann und Maron ersehnte schon das zusammentreffen ihrer Lippen. „Nichts!" hauchte er und stand auf. Maron saß total verdattert da und konnte auf seine Aussage: „Komm ich sehe mir deinen Fuß mal an!" nur nicken. Chiaki half ihr beim aufstehen und stützte sie. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. „Hey Maron, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Miyako besorgt und kam zu ihr und Chiaki. „Wieder mal der Fuß, ich bin gestolpert!" „Ich geh sie nur schnell verarzten, ihr könnt mit dem Essen schon anfangen, dauert nicht lange!" sagte Chiaki und brachte Maron in ihr Zelt. „Bezaubernd!" lächelte Miyako und ging zu Yamato.

„So am besten geht es wenn du dich hinlegst!" sprach Chiaki und merkte nicht die Zweideutigkeit seiner Aussage. Maron musste kichern. „Ich meine natürlich, dass es dann leichter ist deinen Fuß zu versorgen!" Maron legte sich hin und streckte ihre Beine. „Hast du eine Salbe, für Zerrungen?" fragte Chiaki. „Ja in meiner Tasche!" Chiaki holte diese schnell und setzte sich dann zu Maron. Dann rieb er mit sanften und kreisenden Bewegungen Marons Knöchel ein. Maron schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen. Als Chiaki mit dem Einreiben fertig war bandagierte er den Knöchel und strich noch ein letztes Mal über ihren Fuß. Er sah hoch und sah, das sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Er legte sich neben sie auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen um sie beobachten zu können. Nach einer Weile merkte Maron, das Chiaki mit ihrem Fuß fertig war und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie sah nach rechts und sah wie er sie beobachtete. Sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf wieder normal hin. „Woran denkst du?" fragte sie ihn leise. „An dich!" Maron drehte sich wieder in sein Richtung. „Und was denkst du?" Er fuhr ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Was passiert, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?" sagte er sanft. Schweigen.

„Und was ist nun die Antwort!" flüsterte Chiaki und strich ihr wieder über die Wange.

Maron rückte ein Stück näher an ihn rann, sodass ihr Körper seinen berührte. Dann fasste sie ein Stück seines T-Shirt. „Und was passiert wenn ich dich küssen würde?" flüsterte sie leise und zog ihn zu sich runter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sachte ruhten ihre Lippen aufeinander und Maron seufzte auf, als sie sich wieder trennten. „Dann würde ich das gleiche mit dir machen!" flüsterte Chiaki und beugte sich wieder zu ihr runter. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Bebend erwiderte sie seinen Druck und als er mit einer zitternden Bewegung mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen strich öffnete sie diese zaghaft. Chiaki überwältigt von der Zartheit ihrer Lippen erforschte jede Einzelheit ihres Mundes. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen zog Maron Chiaki dichter zu sich, in der Angst dass sie dieses Gefühl nie wieder erfahren dürfte. Langsam strich Chiaki über ihre Wange dann entlang ihres Halses und ruhte seine Hand schließlich auf ihre Brust. Erschrocken wich Maron zurück. Schnell zog Chiaki seine Hand zurück. „Tut mir Leid!" sprach er schnell. Maron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht der Auslöser, am liebsten würde ich...!" Sie drehte den Kopf weg und stand auf, ihr Fuß tat beim Auftreten nicht mehr weh. „Was ist es dann?" fragte Chiaki nach. „Ich... es tut mir Leid!" mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zelt. „Bitte, warte doch!" rief er ihr hinterher, doch zu spät. „Scheiße!" verfluchte er sich selbst.

Maron ging zu Miyako und Yamato und setzt sich an den Tisch. „Was habt ihr da die ganze Zeit getrieben, hat ja ne Ewigkeit gedauert!" meckerte Miyako spielerisch. „Er hat mir nur meinen Fuß verbunden!" Sagte Maron und nahm sich ein Stück Fisch. „Wie geht es deinem Fuß?" fragte Yamato. „Öhm..." Maron stand demonstrativ auf. „Tut nicht mehr weh, seht ihr!" dann setzte sie sich wieder und widmete sich dem Essen. Chiaki kam einen Augenblick später auch dazu und setzte sich stillschweigend neben Maron an den Tisch. „Hey warum seid ihr so still, habt ihr schon wieder dicke Luft!" Chiaki lächelte Miyako an. „So ein Quatsch, oder hast du uns schon je streiten gehört?" „Ich streitet doch immer!" riefen Yamato und Miyako im Chor, die Gruppe musste lachen. „Das ist überhaupt nicht war!" spielte Chiaki den eingeschnappten. Miyako stand auf und kniff Chiaki in die Wange. „Guchi Guchi guu, is ja voll süß!" musste sie lachen. Die anderen setzten mit ein.

„Uhmm...bin ich voll!" Chiaki streckte sich. „Rat mal wer mit Abwasch dran ist?" Miyako warf Chiaki einen Blick zu. Der hob den Finger und zeigte auf sich. „Ich?" „Ja genau, während wird das Essen gemacht haben, bist du spazieren gegangen und deshalb darfst du abwaschen!" sprach Miyako. Dann schnappte sie sich Maron und Yamato und ging Richtung Wald. „Wir machen solange einen Spaziergang!" Alle drei gingen los und ließen einen traurig drein blickenden Chiaki zurück. Nach 5 Minuten blieb Maron stehen. „Ähm am besten ihr geht alleine weiter, ich helfe lieber Chiaki!" Schon lief sie zurück. Miyako fasste Yamatos Hand. „Siehst du, ich wusste genau, das sie ihm helfen wird!" Yamato drückte seinem Schatz einen Kuss auf dem Mund. „Du bist einfach was besonderes." „hmmm...das schmeckt gut!" grinste Miyako und beide schlenderten weiter.

Maron war zurück zum Zeltlager gelaufen und Chiaki sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist denn los?" Vor ihm kam sie zu stoppen. „Ich wollte dir nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lassen!" sprach sie, stellte sich neben ihn und begann das Geschirr abzutrocknen. Einen Moment war es ruhig zwischen den beiden. „Maron wegen vorhin?" „Chiaki ich helfe dir nur unter einer Bedingung, bitte lass uns nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt, okay?" Chiaki nickte und sie machten sich gemeinsam an das Aufräumen. Chiaki wusch das Geschirr und die Gläser ab und Maron trocknete ab. Als sich bei unzähligen Möglichkeiten ihre Hände berührten wurde das Kribbeln in Marons Bauch immer mehr. Der Abwasch war nach ca. 15 min erledigt, jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Reste und den Abfall beseitigen, aber auch das dauerte nicht all zu lange. Als sie fertig waren setzten sie sich um die Feuerstelle, die Chiaki gerade entzündet hatte. Es dämmerte schon und sie saßen schweigend am brutzelnden Feuer. Yamato und Miyako kamen dazu. „Na wie war euer Spaziergang?" fragte Maron ihre Freunde. „Eigentlich total entspannend, aber im Dunkeln sieht der Wald gruselig aus!" flüsterte Miyako und lehnte sich an Yamato. „Gruselig?" fragte Maron nach und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Dann sah sie in die Runde. „Was haltet ihr von gerösteten Marschmallows?" fragte Chiaki. „Super Idee, ich hole welche" Maron stand sofort auf und lief rüber zum Vorratszelt. Mit zwei Tüten Marschmallows kam sie zurück. Eine gab sie Yamato und Miyako und die andere nahm sie mit zu Chiaki. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und alle begannen ein fröhliches Gespräch, während sie zwischendurch ihre Marschmallows grillten. „Hey Chiaki, das war meiner!" meckerte Maron, als Chiaki ihren Marschmallow aus ihre Hand abbiß. „Willst du es zurück haben?" flüsterte Chiaki und kam mit seinem Gesicht dem ihrem immer näher. Maron stand abrupt auf „Ich geh mir kurz die Beine vertreten!" und ging am Strand entlang und steuerte auf den Steg zu.

„Tja, das nenn ich mal ne Abfuhr zu bekommen und das passiert unseren Baggerkönig" scherzte Miyako. Chiaki zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich seinem Marschmallow, den er gerade auf einen Ast stach um ihm dann über dem Feuer zu brutzeln. „Willst du ihr nicht hinter her gehen?" fragte Yamato. „Doch gleich, aber erst braucht sie einen Moment für sich selbst!" Miyako hob die Augenbrauen. „Du scheinst sie ja gut zu kennen?" „Hmmm...ein wenig!" „Ein wenig?" „Ach Miyako, bitte, du siehst doch das sie irgend etwas bedrückt, und genau dieses etwas steht zwischen uns, und solange sie mir das nicht erzählt...!" Miyako schwieg. „Tut mir Leid!" „Dir muss doch nichts Leid tun, es wird sich mit der Zeit ergeben!" „Ich drücke dir die Daumen!" „Ja ich mir auch..." damit war das Thema beendet und sie widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„Wie gerne hätte ich ihn geküsst!" seufzte Maron. „Aber ich will ihm nicht die Hoffnung geben, das ich mit ihm zusammen sein kann" Maron seufzte wieder auf. Weshalb ist sie so schnell aufgestanden, sie hätte die Situation doch auch anders retten können. „Warum lässt er auch nicht locker, er weiß doch das es nicht geht!" Auf einmal wurde sie von hinten umarmt. „Weil er dich trotzdem liebt und dich nicht aufgibt!" flüsterte ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme ins Ohr. „Chiaki..." sprach Maron erschrocken. „Psssht nicht bewegen, bitte!" sprach er leise um Sicherheit zu gewahren, das er sie noch im Arm halten dürfte. „Okay" gab sie gedrängt von sich. Noch stand sie steif in seiner Umarmung, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten entspannte sie sich und lehnte sich seiner Umarmung entgegen. Chiaki hatte seine Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt und sein Gesicht ruhte bei ihr im Nacken. Nach einer Weile fühlte Maron sich bei ihm so wohl, das sie ihre Hände auf seine legte, welcher er sofort umfaßte. Wie lange sie und ein Wort zu sprechen dort gestanden haben, wusste keiner, doch nach einer langen Zeit durchbrach Chiaki die Stille. „Maron , warum bist du so schnell verschwunden!" Maron seufzte hörbar auf. „Ach Chiaki!" „Ist es dir peinlich mit mir vor Miyako und Yamato!" „Ach so ein Blödsinn, Chiaki ich liebe dich, wie sollte es mir peinlich sein?" „Wenn du mich liebst, warum können wir dann nicht...?" Maron löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ein paar Schritt vor und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Brust. „Chiaki, weißt du, es gibt etwas in meinem Leben was du nicht kennst und...!" „Dann lass es mich kennen lerne!" „Das geht nicht, sicher du würdest es bestimmt verstehen, aber ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen!" „Maron, du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, oder vertraust du mir nicht?" Maron drehte sich um und ging auf Chiaki zu. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust. „Ach Chiaki, du Dummi! Ich würde dir sogar mein Leben anvertrauen, aber verstehst du nicht, genau dieses Vertrauen macht mich verletzlich!" Chiaki schloss die Arme um ihren Rücken. „Es wäre für mich das schlimmste dich zu verlieren, verstehst du nicht, du bedeutest mir so viel, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und deshalb kann ich dich keiner Gefahr aussetzen, die mir dich wegnehmen könnte...!" Maron schwieg. Ach Maron, wenn du wüßtest wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin, hätten wir beide überhaupt kein Problem, doch wie bringe ich dir das am besten bei

„Maron ich...!" „Chiaki ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren, warum machst du es mir so schwer, ich halte es so schon kaum aus, nicht in deinen Armen zu liegen" flüsterte Maron. „Und für mich ist es schwer nicht deine Lippen spüren zu können, ich kann den Drang einfach nicht widerstehen!" Er hob ihr Kinn und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Schau mal, egal was zwischen den beiden steht, sie finden doch immer wieder zusammen!" sprach Miyako, die Chiaki und Maron am Steg beobachtete. „Die beiden haben es auch nicht leicht!" erwiderte Yamato. „Ja genau und deswegen wünsche ich ihnen alles erdenklich Gute!"

Maron erwiderte den Kuss mit der selben Leidenschaft wie Chiaki. Kurze Zeit später trennten sie sich. Maron drängte sich wieder an seine Brust. „Warum machst du es mir nur noch schwerer?" Chiaki strich Maron über das Haar. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und setzte ihr kleine Küsse an ihren Hals. „Bitte Chiaki, lass das doch, ich weiß doch nicht...!" Chiaki schnitt ihr mit seinen Lippen das Wort ab, doch diesmal schob Maron ihn weg. „Du willst mich einfach nicht verstehen oder?" „Aber Maron..." „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du...!" sie sprach den Satz nicht aus, drehte sich weg und ging Richtung Zeltlager. „...wenn du mir weggenommen wirst!" schniefte sie und verzog sich alsbald in ihr Zelt. Sie zog sich um und deckte sich mit ihren Schlafsack zu. Schloss die Augen und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Chiaki stand am Steg und sah ihr nach. „Maron ich bin Sindbad" flüsterte er, wusste aber, das sie es nicht gehört hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah auf den See. Er legte seine Hand gegen den Kopf. „Warum müssen wir es nur so schwer haben!" sprach er leise, mehr mit dem See als mit sich selbst. Er seufzte hörbar auf. „Ich muss es dir sagen Maron! Ich muss dir sagen wer ich bin! Denn ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben und will es auch nicht...!" mit diesen Worten kehrte er dem See seinen Rücken zu und ging zum Zeltlager zurück. Yamato und Miyako saßen noch am Feuer, aber auch dieses glomm nur noch. „Ich gehe schlafen!" rief er den beiden zu. Diese nickten ihm zu und er verschwand im Zelt.

Bei Maron angekommen, sie schlief schon, zog er sich um und legte sich neben ihr auf die Luftmatratze. Er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und sah sie an. Als er mit einem Finger über ihre Wangen strich fühlte er etwas feuchtes. Sein Blick wurde traurig. „Es tut mir Leid, das du wegen mir weinen musst!" flüsterte er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schloss sie in seine Arme und schlief dann selbst nach einer Weile ein!

Am nächsten Morgen:

Die Wärme im Zelt weckte Maron. Sie streckte sich und öffnete die Augen. „Huch, wo ist denn Chiaki?" sie sah sich um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Sie lächelte, denn ein lustiger Gedanke kam in ihr auf. „Ob er wohl Osterhase spielen musste!" sie musste lächeln. Chiaki im rosaroten Osterhasenkostüm, eine sehr süße Sache. Maron griente. Sie stand auf und zog sich dem Wetter entsprechend an. Ein dünnes Sommerkleid. Sie freute sich richtig auf das Osterfest heute, so unter Freunden, obwohl ihr der Abend von gestern noch schwer in den Gliedern saß. Nochmals streckte sie sich um dann aus dem Zelt zu gehen. Draußen angekommen lächelte ihr die Sonnen entgegen. Sie hob ihre Hand an die Stirn um das Blenden der Sonne zu verringern, dann sah sie sich um und erblickt das süßeste was sie je gesehen hatte.

Chiaki im Osterhasenkostüm --------

Maron ging ein paar Schritte vor und konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Chiaki hoppelte durch die Gegend und versteckte die Eier. Sein kompletter Körper wurde vom Osterhasenkostüm verdeckt. Nur die blauen Strähnen seiner Haare luckten unter der Kopfbedeckung mit den Ohren raus. Er schien Spaß dabei zu haben. Chiaki bemerkte Maron nicht und auch als Miyako und Yamato aus dem Zelt kamen, schien er niemanden zu bemerken. Er ging voll und ganz in seiner Arbeit auf. Maron gesellte sich zu Miyako und Yamato. "Psssht" machte sie und legte ihren Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen. Dann schlich sich Maron ganz leise an Chiaki ran und verdeckte ihm von hinten die Augen. "Na mein Osterhäschen, hast du viel zu tun!" lächelte Maron. Erschrocken drehte sich Chiaki um und bekam einen leichten rosa Touch im Gesicht, denn ds Kostüm war ihm doch ein wenig peinlich. "Weißt du wie süß du damit aussiehst!" fragte Maron. Chiaki lächelte sie an. "Bekomm ich dafür auch was?" fragte er und nahm sie in die Arme. "Aber nur, weil ich dir im Hasenlostüm nicht wieder stehen kann!" lies sich Maron breitschlagen und gab Chiaki einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Da macht das Ostereier verstecken doch doppelt so viel Spaß!" "Aber nicht das du denkst, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird?" "Keine Sorge ich habe es gestern verstanden!" Chiaki lächelte ein wenig betrübt. Miyako und Yamato kamen angelaufen. "Oh Chiaki, du siehst ja so niedlich aus, davon machen wir ein Foto!" "Nein, nein!" wehrte sich Chiaki und wollte das Weite suchen, doch Maron und Yamato hielten ihn fest. "Na komm nun hab dich nicht so, das sieht wirklich voll süß aus!" spielte Yamato mit Mädchenstimme. "Och nö, wenn das jemand aus der Schule sieht, halten die mich alle für schwul!" meckerte Chiaki. "Keine Sorge, in der Schule weiß jeder das du auf Maron stehst!" haute Miyako, die mit einer Camera angelaufen kam voll raus. Maron wurde rot. Chiaki überlegte kurz. "Ich lass mich nur fotografieren, wenn Maron mit drauf ist!" stellte er fest. "Was?" Maron war überrascht. Yamato lies Chiaki los und ging zu Maron. Dann schob er sie zu Chiaki. Dieser nahm sie in seine Arme. "Chiaki aber..." Maron war sprachlos. "Jetzt hab ich wenigstens eine Erinnerung an das schöne Osterfest!" flüsterte er. Maron war immer noch sprachlos. "So ihr beiden, dann rückt mal schön zusammen!" Chiaki schloss Maron noch fester in seine Arme. "Sagt Cheese!" "CHEESE" kam es aus beiden Mündern. KNIPS

"So das wars schon, ihr dürft euch wieder trennen!" grinste Miyako. "Oh ich will aber nicht!" spielte Chiaki den eingeschnappten, doch Maron hatte sich schon aus seiner Umarmung befreit. "Und hat der Osterhase seine Arbeit schon erledigt?" fragte Yamato. "Yepp und ich hoffe zur vollen Zufriedenheit aller!" "Das hoffen wir auch!" Chiaki ging sich erst schnell umziehen, dann gesellte er sich zu den anderen. "Ich denke wir frühstücken erst, oder?" Alle stimmten den zu und widmeten sich einem schönen Osterfrühstück, was Chiaki als Osterhase schon gezaubert hatte. Der Tee dampfte und auch das Osterbrot sah köstlich aus. Alle langten zu und stießen erst einmal mit einem Glas Sekt auf Ostern an. "Aber mehr als Sekt gibt es heute nicht!" sprach Maron. "Wieso?" wollten die Jungs wissen. "Ich hatte eigentlich vor mich an dieses Osterfest zu erinnern!" spielte sie. Alle mussten lachten. Das Früstück dauerte ne ganze Weile, weil sie sich Zeit nahmen, alles in Ruhe zu genießen.

Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren räumten sie heute mal zusammen auf und stellten sich dann in eine Reihe auf. "Also, wollen wir jetzt die Geschenke suchen?" fragte Miyako ungeduldig. "Klar" rief Maron. Alle gingen los. Yamato fand das erste Geschenk, alle suchten mit Begeisterung. Als sie alle ihre Geschenke gefunden hatten trafen sie sich wieder am Tisch und legten ihre Geschenke dort rauf. Alle, selbst auch Maron schienen darüber erstaunt, das sie 4 Geschenke hatte. "Mal ne kleine Frage, warum habe ich 4?" Alle zuckten mit den Achseln. "Da liegt doch bestimmt ne Verwechslung vor!" "Das denk ich nicht, immerhin ist es in deiner Farbe eingepackt worden, vielleicht hast du ja einen heimlichen Verehrer!" fragte Miyako. Marons Augen weiteten sich ruckartig, bevor sie sich wieder normalisierten und sie lächeln musste. "Und, weißt du wer es ist?" fragte Miyako, die das Lächeln auf Marons Gesicht wahrnahm. "Ich habe eine Vermutung!" sprach Maron. "erzähl schon, wer ist es!" Maron schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippe. "Das ist mein Geheimnis!" "Hey Chiaki, das würde ich mir aber nicht gefallen lassen, an deiner Stelle!" spottete Yamato. Chiaki zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Ich kann es doch jetzt auch nicht ändern" Alle machten sich ans Auspacken. Da jeder eine Namenskarte hinterlegt hatte, wusste man also von wem das Geschenk ist. Maron öffnte zeurst das von Miyako. Hervor kam ein großes Bild von den beiden im Kindergarten. Es war eingerahmt und unten drauf stand eingraviert. "Freundschaft forever" Als Maron das sah, war sie überglücklich und fiel Miyako um den Hals. "Vielendank" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin heftigst. Das zweite Geschenk, was Maron öffnete war von Yamato. Er schenkte ihr eine Cd für ihre Kür. Maron bedankte sich auch bei ihm mit einer Umarmung, immerhin waren sie alle Freunde. Dann machte sie sich an das Geschenk von Chiaki. Als sie es öffnete blieb ihr die Sprach weg. Es war ein goldenes Armkettchen. Eingraviert war ein Herz indem die Buchstaben C und M waren. Maron traute ihren Augen nicht und war sprachlos. Chiaki kam zu ihr und legte es ihr um das Handgelenk. "Chiaki das ist...ich bin sprachlos!" "Es freut mich das es dir gefällt!" Sagte er, stand vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Maron konnte nicht anders und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ich hab dich lieb!" sprach sie leise. Chiaki erwiderte ihr Umarmung und genoss sie sichtlich, obwohl ein Kuss ihm wohl mehr gefallen hätte.

Alle hatten ihre Geschenke nun geöffnet und jeder freute sich riesig, doch auf einmal wurde es leise. Alle drei hatten sich um Maron gestellt und waren darauf gespannt, was in ihrem 4 Geschenk drinn war. Es war ein rotes Osterei, was man aufmachen konnte. "Na los Maron, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!" Miyako konnte es kaum erwarten. "Ich weiß nicht!" zögerte sie, obwohl auch sie innerlich total nervös war. "Nu los, worauf wartest du, bist du denn nicht neugierig?" fragte Yamato. Maron nickte nur und öffnete leise das Ei. Hervor kam ein weißer Zettel. "Ein Brief?" fragte Yamato. "Wie romantisch!" freute sich Miyako. Alles wurde wieder still, als Maron den Breif entfaltet und anfing zu lesen. (leise für sich) Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

Liebe Maron,

ich hoffe dieser Brief überrascht dich ein wenig, denn ich denk mal nicht, das du mit mir gerechnet hast, oder?

Wie geht es deinem Fuß? Ich hoffe doch der Verband hat etwas genützt.

Keine Sorge, ich bin dir nicht böse, das du 1 Woche ohne mich weggefahren bist ...

Aber ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir und daher habe ich dich gesucht und auch gefunden.

(Maron sah vom Brief hoch und blickte einmal um sich, dann las sie weiter)

Der letzte Abend war einfach wunderschön. Wenn man absieht, das du fast gestorben wärst

(Maron musste kichern)

Aber zum Glück war ich ja da und habe dich gerettet, wiedermal...

Tut mir Leid, das ich ohne Auf Wiedesehen zu sagen gegangen bin, aber dein schlafender Anblick hat mich schon fast daran gehindert, wärst du wach gewesen hätte ich es gar nicht geschafft, da bin ich mir sicher.

Die Nächte hier ohne dich sind ganz schon langweilig, weißt du das eigentlich, vor allem weil mich Access die ganze Zeit nervt, dabei ist ihm nur langweilig, weil er keine Dämonen findet und weil Fin immer noch im Himmel ist! Jaja kleiner verliebter Access...

Wenn wir schon von verliebt reden. Ich ersehne dich in meinen Armen, mit meiner Hand durch dein Haar zu streifen und mit meinen Lippen deine zarten und weichen Lippen zu berühren. Ich halte es nicht länger ohne dich aus...

(Maron wurde rot)

Wir treffen uns heute Nacht, wenn alle deine Freunde schlafen, am Steg. Verwandle dich nicht kleine Jeanne d´arc ich finde dich auch so immer und immer wieder

Sindbad der Dieb

Als Maron den Brief gelesen hatte musste sie erstmal tief durchatmen. Sie faltete ihn zusammen und hielt ihn gegen ihr Brust. Niemand von den Anwesen bemerkte wie Chiaki grinste. Die Augen aller ruhten immer noch auf ihr. "Maron, du bist ja rot geworden, was stand drin?" Maron öffnete die Augen und sie strahlte nur so in die Runde. "Nichts, ist nicht so wichtig!" sprach sie schnell und verschwand dann schnell in ihrem Zelt. Miyako und die anderen sahen ihr perplex hinter her. "Was ist denn mit der los?" Chiaki und Yamato zuckten mit den Schultern. "Schade ich hätte zu gern gewusst was im Brief gestanden hat, habt ihr gesehen wie sie reagiert hat, total ausgewechselt, muss sie ja doll überrascht haben!" sprach Miyako und sah dann zu Chiaki. "Das du nicht eifersüchtig bist!" "Ich? Wieso denn? Auf einen Brief?" "Nein, aber auf den, der ihn geschrieben hat!" sprach Miyako. "Ach wird schon nicht so schlimm sein!" lächelte Chiaki und setzte sich dann an den Tisch um noch eine Tasse Tee zu genießen.

Maron lies sich auf die Luftmatratze fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Du bist einfach was besonderes Maron öffnete die Augen. Ich hoffe ja, das ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege sprach sie und drückte sich ein Kissen ins Gesicht um ihre Aufregung zu unterdrücken.

Sie hörte das Zelt und setzte sich auf, da lugte Chiaki in das Zelt hinein. "Na alles klar?" Maron wurde ein wenig rot. "Ja und bei dir?" "Wieso? Mir geht es gut!" "Hmmmm!" "Was denn?" "Ach nichts, mir fiel nur was ein!" Maron lächelte ihn lieb an. "So was denn?" Chiaki grabelte auf sie zu und saß nun vor ihr. Maron beugte sich zu ihm und berührte sanft seine Lippen. "Danke!" "Wofür denn?" "Für das Geschenk!" "Aber dafür hast du dich doch schon bedankt?" Maron lächelte nur. "Was führst du im Schilde?" "Nichts!" Maron stupste ihn an die Nase. "Ich zieh mich schnell um, dann können wir ne Runde schwimmen gehen, okay?" fragte Maron. Chiaki nickte und verschwand aus dem Zelt. Maron zog sich um und kam dann im Bikini aus dem Zelt. Chiaki lag unterdessen am Strand und genoss die Sonne, er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Maron beugte sich über ihn und nahm ihm so die Sonne, Chiaki öffnete die Augen. "Na kann Osterhäschen schwimmen?" fragte Maron frech. Chiaki richtete sich schnell auf. "Klar, kannst du rennen?" fragte er zurück und jagte auf Maron zu. Diese hatte sowas ähnliches schon geahnt und spurtete ins Wasser und wartete darauf, das Chiaki sie fing um ihn unter Wasser zu drücken. Gesagt getan. Chiaki erhaschte sie und wollte sie abkitzeln, da drückte Maron ihn schon unter Wasser. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf. "Oh das war aber nicht fair!" meckerte er ironisch. Maron musste lächeln. "Ist Osterhäschen nass geworden?" ärgerte sie ihn. "Pass du ja auf, das du mit deinem Fuß nicht schon wieder umknickst, das wäre sonst schon das dritte mal!" Maron hob die Augenbrauen einen Moment und lächelte dann noch breiter. "Pah wenn du mich ärgern willst, kann ich ja auch wieder gehen!" Er kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich von Maron weg. Maron schritt auf ihn zu und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "Eingeschnappt?" Chiaki drehte sich zu ihr um, grinste sie breit an, schnappte sie und warf sich mit ihr ins Wasser.

Prustend tauchten diesmal beide auf. "Oh, das war gemein, sowas von hinterhältig" "Tja, das war die Strafe, das du mich untergetaucht hast!" lachte Chiaki. Maron spielte die Beleidigte und drehte Chiaki den Rücken zu. "Pah, du bist gemein!" sprach sie. Chiaki ging zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten. "Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?" flüsterte er leise. Maron drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. "Du tust heute alles was ich will!" Chiaki lächelte. "Ist das nicht ein wenig viel auf einmal?" "Hmmmm... okay, dann mach du einen Vorschlag was du machen sollst!" Chiaki zog sie zu sich ran und gab ihr einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Und war das okay?" Maron brauchte einen Moment um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie drehte sich um " Fang mich doch wenn du kannst!" und sprang mit einem eleganten Köpper wieder ins Wasser. Chiaki lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahm die Verlfolgungsjagd auf. Sie tollten noch ne Weile im Wasser rum, bis Maron raus wollte. Sie ging zum Strand und setzte sich auf die Decke und wickelte sichn ihr Handtuch um. Chiaki setzte sich zu ihr. "Warum bist du denn schon raus?" "Mir ist kalt geworden!" sprach Maron und ihre Lippen bibberten. Chiaki rückte näher an sie herran. "Na wenn das so ist!" legte sein Handtuch um ihren Rücken und zog sie somit zu sich um sie in seinen Armen zu wärmen. "Aber Chiaki...!" "Dir ist kalt, ich will doch nicht das du noch krank wirst!" Er legte sich hin und zog Maron mit sich. "Ein Nein akzeptierst du ja eh nicht, oder?" "Nein" mit diesen Worten nahm Chiaki seine große Liebe noch stärker in den Arm und schloss die Augen um die Sonne zu genießen. Maron tat es ihm gleich und schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

"Hey ihr beiden Schlafmützen, aufwachen!" weckte Miyako die beiden Schlafenden. Maron und Chiaki öffnete die Augen und setzten sich auf. "Mittag ist fertig!" "Ach Gott waren wir heute nicht dran?" fragte Maron. Miyako zwinkerte. "Kein Problem, ihr saht so süß aus, als ihr da geschlafen habt, da wollten wir euch nicht wecken!" grinste sie. Maron wurde rot und Chiaki kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Hey, seit wann seid ihr denn so schüchtern?" lachte Miyako. Maron stand auf. "Was gibt es denn zum Essen!" fragte sie und streckte ihre müden Glieder. "Weil es heute so warm ist, haben wir rusische Platte gemacht und dazu Obst und kühle Getränke" "Das ist aber eine gute Idee gewesen, mit dem heißen Essen hätten wir nur Kreislaufprobleme bekommen!" sprach Chiaki. "Hört, hört Dr. Nagoya hat gesprochen!" lachte Maron. Chiaki sah sie ärgerlich an. Maron wusste, das er das nicht ernst meinte. "Na los, nun kommt schon, sonst wird das Essen noch warm!" scherzte Miyako und zog Maron mit sich. Chiaki folgte den beiden zum Tisch, wo Yamato schon auf die Truppe wartete. Das Essen begann und es war wie immer eine fröhliche und gelassene Stimmung unter den vieren.

Der Nachmittag verlief ruhig. Yamato und Miyako sonnten sich am Strand, Chiaki lag im Zelt und las das Medizinbuch, was er von Maron zu Ostern begkommen hatte und Maron war nervös und konnte kaum still sitzen. Sie ersehnte den Abend, nicht weil sie Sindbad wiedersehen würde, obwohl das auch, aber sie erhoffte das sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, ansonsten wüsste sie nicht was sie machen sollte.

Sie beschloss siach auch ins Zelt zu legen, vielleicht konnte sie ja ein nützliches Gespräch mit Chiaki anfangen, das sie ein wenig ablenken würde. Als sie im Zelt war sah sie Chiaki, der über sein Buch gebeugt lag und las. Sie legte sich neben ihn und starrte ihn an. Nach einer Weile. "Na Maron, was ist?" "Wieso?" "Du starrst mich jetzt schon die ganze Zeit an, gibt es was bestimmtes?" "Mir ist langweilig!" sagte Maron und rollte sich auf den Rücken und deckte ihre Augen mit ihren Armen zu. "Und was soll ich dagegen jetzt machen!" "Ich dachte wir könnten uns unterhalten?" "Hmmm und über was?" "Ach man, ich dachte du hast ne Idee, mir ist voll Laaaaaaa----nnnnnnnnnggggggggggwwwwwwwiiiiiii----llllliiiiiigggggg!" Chiaki musste kichern. "Was ist denn daran so lustig!" Chiaki beugte sich über Maron. "Sagst du mir was im Brief stand!" Maron nahm die Arme von den Augen und erblickte ihn über sich. "Hmmm...nö!" sie lächelte "Wieso nicht?" fragte er eindringlich. "Lass mich mal überlegen!" sie machte eine Pause "Weil es dich nichts angeht!" grinste sie. "Und wenn ich dich überrede?" "Das schaffst du nicht, das wette ich mit dir!" "Um was wetten wir?" "Hmmmm... wenn ich gewinnen, bekomm ich ne Massage, das kannst du so gut und wenn du gewinnst, kannst du den Brief lesen, okay?" "Abgemacht!" "Na dann leg mal los, wie willst du mich überreden!" Maron fragte darauf gespannt, wie er es anstellen will. Chiaki beugte sich dichter zu ihr. "So!" flüsterte er und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher, sodass Maron schon seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. Ganz sachte und leicht wie eine Feder berührten seine Lippen die seiner Geliebten. Dann verstärkte er den Druck und vertiefte den Kuss. Die Gefühle in Marons Bauchgegend schlugen Purzelbäume. Ein kleines Stückchen trennte er die Lippen, dann leckte er schmetterlingshaft mit seiner Zungenspitze über diese. Maron erwiderte dieses Gefühl und öffnete ihre Lippen und lies seine Zunge passieren. Sofort trafen sich ihre Zungen und begannen einen heißen, leidenschaftlichen Tanz. Sie trennten sich wieder nur um sich kurze Zeit später wieder zu finden.

Schwer atmend trennten sich die beiden von ein ander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Chiaki lächelte. "Hat es geklappt!" Maron brauchte einen Moment um ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. Dann lächelte sie hinterhältig. "Sorry, aber den Brief darfst du nicht lesen!" "Pech, aber dafür hat es sich gelohnt!" lächelte er und wollte gleich wieder ansetzen sie zu küssen, doch Maron stoppte ihn. "Hey, ich hab ne Massage gewonnen!" lächelte sie. Chiaki gab sich geschlagen. "So einem süßen Lächeln kann selbst ich nicht wieder stehen!" sprach er und strich ich über die Wange, die bei seinen Worten einen rosa Touch angenommen hatten. Da sie ihren Bikini unter hatte entledigte sie sich ihren Kleides und legte sich auf den Bauch. "So Meiestro, darf ich bitten!" kicherte sie. "Dir macht es wohl Spaß mich rum zu kommandieren, oder?" "Klar du bist doch der Osterhase!" "Och bitte, muss ich das jetzt mein ganzes Leben über hören?" meckerte er. Maron lachte nur. Chiaki holte die Sonnenmilch und öffnete Marons Bikinioberteil. Maron erschauerte, als seine zarten Finger über ihren geschmeidigen Rücken tanzten. Und gab ein unüberhörliches Seufzen von sich. Obwohl es versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Chiaki lächelte und begann mit seiner Massage. Maron entspannte sich zunehmends und seufzte ab un zu genüsslich auf. Nach einer Weile beugte sich Chiaki über den Nacken von Maron und setzte ihr kleine Küsse in diesen. "Gehört das zum Service dazu?" fragte Maron. Chiaki schloss ihr Bikinioberteil und drehte sie um. "Nein, das ist ne Sonderbehandlung!" lächelte er und kam mit seinen Lippen den von Maron immer näher, als sie unterbrochen wurden. "Hey Maron, Chiaki, kommt ihr mit zum spazieren oder seit ihr gerade beschäftig?" rief Miyako von draußen. Chiaki wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch Maron verschloss seinen Mund in dem sie ich einen Finger auf den Mund legte. Dann sah sie ihn an und rief "Wir kommen gleich raus!" nach draußen. Chiaki sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ein Spaziergang erfreut die Gemüter!" lächelte Maron. "Aber wir waren doch gerade be-" "beschäftigt? Chiaki, lass es uns bitte nicht zu weit reiben okay, du weißt was ich dir gesagt habe!" Maron sah ihn an und sah seinen traurigen Blick, dann gab sie ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Sei nicht traurig, ja!" Sie stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. "Nun komm, lass uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten!" Chiaki nahm die Hand von Maron und zog sie dann zu sich um sie im Arm zu halten. "Bald steht nichts mehr zwischen uns!" flüsterte er leise, gerade so, das Maron es hören konnte. Ich hoffe es dachte sich Maron, strich ihm einmal kurz über die Wange und stand dann auf um das Zelt zu verlassen. Chiaki tat es ihr gleich. Draußen versammelten sie sich dann um gemeinsam mit Yamato und Miyako zum Osterspaziergang aufzubrechen. Der Wald bot sich dafür immer wieder an. Miyako und Yamato gingen vorne Hand in Hand und Maron und Chiaki folgten den beiden und unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Als Chiaki auf einmal Marons Hand nahm. "Chiaki, was soll das?" Sie sah Chiaki erschrocken an. Dieser blickte ihr genau in die Augen. "Heute ist Ostern, nur heute, okay?" "Ich weiß nicht!" "Ich lass dich jedenfalls nicht los, so!" "Na dann kann ich wohl kaum was anderes machen, oder?" "Genau" damit zog er sie zu sich rann, damit nicht mal 1m zwischen ihnen war. Marons Herz klopfte wild und auch wenn Chiaki nach außen hin cool tat, klopfte sein Herz genauso schnell. So gingen sie alle 4, vorne zwei, hinten zwei Hand in Hand spazieren. Als sie zurück waren, war es schon dunkel und sie zündeten die Fackeln rund um den Platz an. "Hunger" schrie Chiaki. "Wie wäre es,w enn du dann mal grillen würdest?" "Och nö, Yamato hat das bis jetzt ganz gut gemacht, bei mir würde es eh nir anbrennen!" zog sich Chiaki geschickt aus der Affaire. Also blieb alles beim alten. Chiaki und die beiden Mädels dekcten den Tisch und bereiteten das Essen vor, währendessen Yamato mal wieder Grillmeister spielte. Das Essen war schnell vorbereitet und so saßen sie wieder in gemütlicher Runde und aßen und tranken und redeten was das Zeug hält. Wobei man dazu sagen muss, dass der Alkohol nur bedingt getrunken wurde.

Nach dem sauber machen, saßen alle um Feuer drum und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten, wobei Maron ab und zu näher zu Chiaki rückte, als die Geschichten mehr den Anschein einer Gruselgeschichte hatten. Chiaki kam das sehr gelegen und nach kurzer Überwindung nahm er Maron in den Arm, bzw. er legte den Arm um sie. Sie aßen Marschmallows, wobei diesmal Maron Chiaki einen klaute. "Als Rache für letztes mal" "Und fragst du nicht ob ich ihn wieder haben will?" grinste er. "Nein, weil du ja sofort ja sagen würdest!" spielte sie. Dir Gruppe musste lachen. "Ja, ja Chiaki unser Lustmolch!" "Oh das will ich jetzt aber überhört haben!" "Dann sage ich es nochmal!" witzelte Miyako. "Miyako, warst du schon mal Nachts baden?" drohte Chiaki. "Nein, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, es war heute doch ein heißer Tag, was haltet ihr davon jetzt baden zu gehen, es ist immer noch warm draußen, da werden wir nicht frieren." Fragte Miyako. "Ich bin mir sicher, das ich nachher wieder frieren werde!" Chiaki beugte sich zu Maron rüber. "Na und, dann werde ich dich später im Zelt wärmen!" flüsterte er. Maron wurde rot willigte dann aber dennoch ein. Also gingen sie sich umziehen. Chiaki musste solange draußen warten, als Maron sich umzog, dann konnte auch er.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Strand. Miyako hatte Recht, der Sand war noch richtig warm und selbst das Wasser schien sich nicht um einen Grad abgekühlt zu haben. Also machten sich alle fröhlich auf den Weg ins Wasser. Als erste tollten sie noch alle zusammen rum, doch dann setzten sich Yamato und Miyako ab um traute Zweisamkeit zu genießen. Chiaki und Maron waren also alleine. Erst schwammen sie um die Wette, bis beide erschöpft zu stehen kamen, Das einzige Licht was auf ihre Silhouetten fiel, war das sanfte silbrige Schimmern des Ostervollmondes. Maron sah hoch zum Himmel. "Sieht das nicht wunderschön aus und erst der Mond" Chiaki kam zu ihr und umfasste ihre Hüften. "Du bist noch viel schöner!" flüsterte er. Maron lächelte ihn verlegen an. "Ich weiß ja was jetzt kommt!" flüsterte sie leise. "Ach ja, was denn?" Maron stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Chiaki einen zarten aber nur kurzen Kuss. "Und hatte ich Recht?" Chiaki lächelte sie an. "So in etwa!" "In etwa?" fragte Maron. Chiaki zog sie so eng wie möglich an seinen Körper ran und küsste sie innig und leidenschaftlich. Außer Atem trennten sie sich wieder. "So in etwa!" grinste er. Maron brauchte Atem und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Er schloss die Arme um sie.

(Nun stellt euch das doch mal vor: Die beiden stehen Eng umschlungen im See und der silbrige Schein des Mondes fällt auf ihre Körper und hüllt diese ein. Anfrage: Wenn sich ein begeisterte Fanartzeichner unter den Lesern befindet oder ein Leser einen guten Zeichner kennt, malt doch mal bitte dieses Fanart und schickt es mir zu bitte bitte, ich stell es denn als Charabild in die FF rein. Oder auf irgendeinen anderen weg, das würde ich zugern mal haben)

Nach einer weile kam eine sanfte Brise auf und alle 4 verließen das Wasser, zogen sich um und setzten sich wieder an das Feuer um sich zu wärmen. Chiaki schloss Maron wieder in seine Arme um ihr zusätzlich Wärme zu spenden, obwohl ihr nicht kalt war. Die Stunden vergingen und Maron war schon ganz aufgeregt, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

Die 2 Paare verabschiedeten sich von einander und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann jeder in sein Zelt. Chiaki öffnete einladen seine Arme und Maron kuschelte sich an ihn und gab vor schnell ein zuschlafen, wobei sie wach blieb. Chiaki war auch nach einer Weile eingeschlafenn und schlummerte so vor sich hin. Maron wartete und wartete bis sie sich sicher war, das alle anderen 3 Personen schalfen würden. Dann entwand sie sich leise aus Chiakis Umarmung, was heute mal überhaupt keine Probleme bereitete. Sonst hällt er mich immer so fest, das ich gar keine Möglichkeit habe aufzustehen Sie lächelte nur und zog sich dann ihren Bademantle über. Dann machte sie sich ganz leise auf den Weg nach draußen. Draußen angekommen streckte sie sich nochmals und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Steg. Dort angekommen stand sie und wartete auf Sindbad. Um ihr herum lag alles still und im Dunkeln. Nur der Steg wurde von dem Licht des Vollmondes erhellt. Sie wartete und sah auf das Wasser hinaus, bis sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich um und musste lächeln. "Bist wohl nicht gerade der pünktliche, oder?" fragte sie lächeln. Sindbad ging auf sie zu. "Ich kann ja auch gerne wieder gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist?" Maron ging auf ihn zu und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. "Nein, nein, bleib hier nicht weggehen!" flüsterte sie und drückte sich an ihn. Sindbad lächelte auf sie herab und schloss seine Arme um sie. Dann drückte er sie sachte von sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Erst langsam und schüchtern, dann mit aufkommender Leidenschaft und stürmisch. Bis sie scher atmend und nach luftringend sich wieder trennten. "Kein Access, der uns nervt?" "Nein, der ist zu Hause geblieben!" sprach Sindbad leise. "Wie geht es deinem Fuß?" fragte Sindbad besorgt. Als ob du das nicht wüsstest dachte Maron. Antwortete aber. "Ganz gut, kann mich nicht beklagen, hatte ja auch einen guten Arzt!" kicherte sich und gab Sindbad einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Dann standen sie einen Moment im Schweigen und sahen sich in die Augen. "Sag schon, was du sagen willst!" sprach Maron und trat einen Schritt rückwärts. "Wie?" "Denkst du ich kenn dich nicht langsam, du bist doch nicht nur hier her gekommen um mich zu sehen, du wolltest mir was sagen, richtig?" "Nein, eigentlich bin ich hier um dich zu sehen!" flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wangen. Maron schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührung. "Lügner" flüsterte sie leise. "Du hast Recht!" sprach er leise, aber zögerlich. "Und, was wolltest du mir sagen?" Maron wurde neugierig. "Ich weiß nicht ganz wie ich es sagen soll, bzw. wie du reagieren wirst!" Maron schritt ein Stück näher an ihn rann und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Sindbad ich liebe dich, denkst du ich renn gleich weg, wenn du mir was sagen willst!" scherzte sie. "Nein, aber..." "Aber was!" Einen Moment war es still. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien die Luft zu zerreißen.

Sindbad schloss die Augen und löste sein Stirnband und wartete darauf, was passieren würde.

KEINE REAKTION

Langsam öffnete Chiaki die Augen und sah Maron vor sich. Sie lächelte ihn an und machte nicht die Anstalten was zu sagen. "Maron ich!" Jetzt erst regte sich Maron und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Also diese Reaktion hatte ich nicht erwartet" sprach Chiaki erschrocken. "Ich wusste es!" flüsterte Maron. "Was!" Chiaki schon sie sanft von sich. "Wie du wusstest es?" "Ich habe es vermutet!" "Aber woher, wie konntest du es erfahren!" "Ich kann gut kombinieren!" "Seit wann...!" "Hmm lass mich mal überlegen!" Maron überlegte kurz, dann fing sie an zu erzählen.

"Das erste mal stutzig wurde ich zu Hause. Als ich am morgen aus dem Appartement kam, Miyako fragte mich ob ich einen angenehmen Traum hatte, ad erwiderte ich ´so in etwa´, da wurdest du rot. Ich hatte mich zwar gewundert, aber noch nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Das zweite kam erst ziemlich spät. Und zwar als ich umgeknickt bin, hier. Du hast mich genauso verbunden wie Sindbad, das hatte mich sehr überrascht. Dann war da das Geschenk. Woher sollte Sindbad wissen, welche Farbe ich habe und wie sollte er das zu den Geschenken legen?. Und dann kamen heute noch zwei Sachen. Im Wasser meintest du, das ich mir meinen Fuß dann zum 3 mal umknicken würde, obwohl du nur von einmal wissen könntest und heute im Zelt meintest du, das bald nichts mehr zwischen uns stehen wird!" Chiaki stockte und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. "Natürlich war ich mir nie 100 sicher, daher habe ich den Abend heute ersehnt, weil ich gehofft habe das ich Recht habe!" "Du bist nicht böse, das ich es dir nicht gesagt habe!" Maron ging wieder auf ihm zu und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. "Wieso sollte ich, ich liebe dich und ich liebe Chiaki und nun kann ich mit dir zusammen sein, denn du bist in die Sache schon verwickelt, du bist kein unschuldiger!" Sie stoppte einen Moment.

Dann sah sie auf. "Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie leise.

Chiaki der seinen Schock überwunden hatte strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Haar und fuhr ihr dann sanft über die Wange. "Und ich liebe dich!" sprach er und beugte sich zu ihre runter. Gleichzeitig zog er sie zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sehnsüchtig und Begierig nach mehr trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander und begannen ein nie zu enden wollenden Tanz. So standen sie, sich innig küssend auf dem Steg. Aus 4 macht 2 und schließlich eins. Zwei Diebe die sich liebten und zwei Engel die sich fanden. Vereint durch das dunkle in der Nacht und durch die Liebe im Herzen. Geschützt durch Gottes Hand und aufgefangen durch die Liebe der Menschen.

Alles um sie herum war dunkel, nur sie selbst, die küssen und umarmend auf des Steges Spitze standen, wurden eingehüllt vom silbrig schimmernden Mond, der ihre Silouette zum leuchten brachte und ihr Liebe mehr denn je entfachte, denn zwei hatten sich endlich gefunden und würden sich nie wieder trennen.


End file.
